Time After Time
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: COMPLETECiara is the daughter of Pan and Trunks. Pan is sick in the hospital and Ciara travels back in time to retrieve the only known cure. There she meets everyone, including her own parents, but they don't love eachother. Can Ciara bring the two togeth
1. No Cure, But There is a Way

Chapter One: No cure, But There is a Way

A/N: Guess what! I do own DBZ! Actually no I don't or I would have Gohan dance for me, and he won't so no I don't own him or any DB at all. Waaah! But please read and review.I don't own any of these characters, but I do own Ciara, she's my bitch. So ask if you want to use her. Now time for the story!

Ciara held onto her mothers hand as she fought back tears. Pan had been in the hospital for a month now and the disease was still spreading through her body. She had nose plugs in her and the heart monitor was beeping showing her heart rate as the line pulsed up and down with each beep. Pan gazed up at her daughter, "Hey, don't cry honey. I'm going to be fine, stay strong"

Ciara brushed her long lavender hair from her face as she fought back the tears," I know mother, I know that you'll be okay." She had to bite her lip as her mother's hand fell limp in her hand. Her heart panicked as her mother laid motionless in the hospital bed. If it wasn't for the continued beeping of the heart monitor, Ciara would've thought her mother was dead. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she forced herself not to cry, crying showed weakness and her mother told her to be strong.

She got up from her chair that was next to the bed and walked out of the room and shut the door. Her grandparents were waiting for her, but her dad was at work. He had been through so much depression since Pan was first diagnosed with this disease that the only thing he could do was work harder. He once said that it was Ciara that would keep him alive if anything happened to Pan. Bulma and Vegeta turned to her. Vegeta was frowning sadly with his arms crossed and Bulma looked like she had been crying.

"How is she?" Bulma croaked. Ciara looked up at her with extremely sad eyes," You mean"

"No, she's still alive, but she's getting weaker." Ciara looked at Vegeta. He looked back at her and Ciara would not allow herself to break down in front of him. Bulma bit her lip and Vegeta put an arm on her shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get to the house," Vegeta said and Bulma nodded. They left the hospital and flew home.

* * *

Ciara was sparring with Vegeta who was also her trainer. It was the only thing that kept their minds off the disaster that was going on. Ciara threw a punch at him and he grabbed her wrists and slammed her down. She smirked and shot an energy beam at him, which he blocked like it was nothing. 

"Come on, you can do better than that. I guess my half Saiyan granddaughter can't fight a full blood sayain, you must get that from Kakarott." Vegeta smirked. Ciara 'humph' at his remark. She never knew who this Kakarott guy was, but knew that her grandfather didn't show any sign of interest about him.

Ciara smiled at him as she got into stance, "I'm just getting started Gramps." She charged at him in the air and kneed him right in the middle. Then she elbowed him in the head and it was just flailing fists and kicks from that point on.

When they were done they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They chatted a little while and Vegeta made Ciara laugh a few times. Vegeta was always nice to Ciara since she was his only grandchild. Bra and Goten hadn't even married yet and just recently moved in together, even though they started dating right after Pan and Trunks.

Ciara spent most of her time at her grandparents house since no one else could look after her. Her Grandpa Gohan and Grandma Videl had died in a car wreck when she was only four. Goten and Bra lived in another city, but came by frequently to see Pan, and to cheer up Trunks and Ciara, but Trunks was a loss for hope unless Pan could get better. She had her on and off days.

Bulma walked in and noted that Vegeta and Ciara were laughing at something. "Hey, you guys hungry? I can put something on." Both of them nodded since they had large Saiyan appetites. Bulma smiled as she thought about Vegeta. He had changed so much since Ciara was born. She remembered when her son and his wife told them they were going to have a baby.

* * *

They were all called to the condo of Pan and Trunks for very important news and dinner. If a large meal wasn't involved Bulma was sure that Vegeta wouldn't have come. They talked about what it could be, the last big news was when Trunks proposed to Pan and told them all they were getting married. 

Trunks took Pan's hand and they stood up from the table," May, I have your attention, please, everyone? The reason why I brought you all here is because Pan and I have some wonderful news." He looked at his wife and took a deep breath," Pan is with child"

Everyone cried out and hugged Pan. Videl was crying and so was Bulma. Gohan hugged Trunks saying," I'm a grandfather! I'm a grandfather!" Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders like no big deal.  
So maybe Vegeta was the same when they first found out about Ciara, but he showed the first signs of his other side when she was born.  
They were all in the waiting room in the hospital with Gohan pacing back and forth and all of them silent. Pan had just given birth to a baby girl, and soon they all would be allowed to see them. Vegeta was in the waiting room watching Gohan walk back and forth, it was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't know what the big deal was, she was just having a baby. Videl kept looking at her watch and Goten went to go to the snack machines with Bra.

Finally a nurse came out of the room and they all looked up at her. She smiled at them, "Congratulations, Pan gave birth to a healthy seven pound three ounce baby girl." Videl jumped for joy and hugged Gohan who had teary eyes. Goten and Bra gasped and had huge smiles as everyone rushed in to see them.

Trunks was sitting on the bed as Pan was holding a sleeping baby in her arms. They smiled up at them as they all made quiet 'awes' at the baby. Trunks leaned down and kissed Pan on the lips. Videl started crying and so did Bulma. Gohan was fighting back tears, what happened to his little girl? She was now a woman, a wife, and a mother.

"You guys want to hold her? I just got done with her feeding, "Pan smiled at them and Videl immediately swooped by and took the baby girl into her arms. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Her name is Ciara Videl Briefs, Pan came up with it," said Trunks as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Love you honey." Vegeta wanted to vomit at what his son said.

"Love you too," she kissed him on the lips as the baby was passed around. Finally it was Vegeta's turn, and when Bulma offered him the baby he reluctantly took it. The baby had slept while the others were holding it, but when she reached Vegeta, she opened her eyes and stared at him. They just stared at each other and slowly the edges of Vegeta's lips curved into a smile, the very first and true smile they had ever seen before as he held his granddaughter.

* * *

Bulma was humming as she cooked dinner. Ever since then Vegeta had been real close to Ciara, especially after Videl and Gohan died. Her first words were 'Vey-Vey' which she called him until she knew more words. She placed the plates on the table and Ciara and Vegeta both chowed down the rice and meat. 

I never thought I would ever see Vegeta like this. He use to be so cold, now he's so warm...like Goku...Bulma thought.

What! I'm nothing like that baka Kakarott! Vegeta yelled at her through telepathic bond talk.

I wasn't talking to you Vegeta! I was just thinking! Get out of my head! Ok, so he wasn't exactly like Goku.

* * *

Ciara slept in her room and she was haunted by memories of her mother. She was so use to these dreams that she no longer woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard like she use to. 

She was four years old and her mother was pushing her in a cart as they were shopping. Everyone stared since Bra also had one that was full of food. Ciara climbed out of her seat and flew to the top of the stand to get her favorite cereal. An old woman watched her and was so shocked that she couldn't say anything about the flying baby.

"Please, Momma? I'll be extra good! Please?"Ciara pouted her lip, but Pan shook her head.

"You said you were going to be good if I took you to the store with me, so put it up and get down," Pan had one hand on her hip and the other on the cart. Bra smiled at her.

"I'll pay for it, go ahead and put it in the cart,"Ciara smiled and dumped the cereal box in the cart and stood up in it.

Pan rolled her eyes and looked at Bra, "You know she's spoiled as it is, and you're making it worse by giving her what she wants"

Bra continued to smile,"Hey, that's my job as an aunt"

This time Ciara was older, about twelve or so. She was sparring with Pan and was no match for her mother. Ciara fell to the ground and wiped her mouth,"Alright Mom, that shot was pure luck." But she looked at her mother in the air. Pan was breathing extra hard and her face was pink. She landed and steadied herself against the house.  
"Mother? Are you okay?" Ciara walked up to her and Pan smiled at her as she caught her breath.

"I'm fine honey, it's just been a while since I did this, that's all." She got back in stance, "Ready for another round?" Ciara nodded. Little did she know that her mother was not alright, the disease was starting to take effect.

It was Ciara's parents fifteenth anniversary and they were renewing their wedding vows. It was like their wedding all over again. Trunks stood as he waited for his wife to walked down the aisle. The music started and Bra walked out with her flowing dress and then Marron. Finally the wedding march came on and Pan stepped out looking stunning in her wedding dress that still fit her after all these years. But when she walked down the aisle she staggered a little. By the time she got to the third row of seats, she completely stopped and placed her hand over her chest. Trunks gasped and ran as she fell to the ground.

"Pan! Pan! Wake up! Someone, call 911!" Trunks was shaking her and she wasn't breathing, "Pan!"

* * *

Ciara woke up feeling slightly dizzy. After the wedding Pan was rushed to the hospital and was diagnosed with the heart disease. The doctor said it was only going to get worse. 

Ciara took her slippers and walked down stairs where she was greeted with the smell of cooking bacon and sausage. Bulma was cooking, but the atmosphere was heavy. Something bad had happened. Goten and Bra were sitting down and both had extremely depressed faces. They looked up to see Ciara as she walked in and Ciara noticed that tears were glistening in Bra's eyes.

Ciara stopped in the door way, "What's going on?" She looked from Bra to Goten and so on.

Bra sniffed and looked at Goten for support,"Ciara...We searched all we could, but we couldn't find the cure. We even went to Namek, but the chemical is gone because it was so powerful and heavy doses could be poisonous." Silver tears streamed down and Ciara had to lean against the wall for support. Bra and Goten had traveled to find out what they could on the disease. "We're so sorry Ciara, we tried everything we could"

Ciara slowly nodded her head, "I know...I just...Why did it have to be her? What did she do? She's the strongest female and she's so caring and never thinks of herself and, and..."Ciara broke down. Goten and Bra moved over to comfort her as Ciara continued to cry. "Why don't they have the antidote?" She asked angrily.

Bra bit her lip not to speak, but Goten decided to answer for her, "It's been so long since that ever happened to anybody. I'm sorry, but they had to dispose of it, like what Bra said heavy doses could kill you and they were hurting more people than helping"

Ciara shook her head furiously, "I don't care! You said that it had been years since someone had that disease! How come they didn't keep the antidote if someone else could get it!" Ciara looked up at them with a tear stained face and swollen eyes.

Goten looked down at his feet, "Because it relates so much to heart failure. The antidote was used for other things, illegal things and they had to get rid of it. It hasn't been used in twenty years"

Bra shook her head and said in a hoarse whisper as more tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped on her shirt, "I'm sorry, but there is no cure"

Ciara looked up at her, "There is a way. I'm going to save my mother." She said firmly.

Goten blinked,"Ciara there's nothing we can do. If there was we all would be all over it"

"But there is a way, and I'm going to use it." She got up from her chair and they all stared at her like she was going crazy in denial, "I'm going to use the time machine and go back twenty years for the cure"  
Bulma dropped her wooden spoon that she was using to stir the stew as she flung around to face them. Bra put her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. Goten had the same reaction as Bra but he was the only one who spoke, "What"

Ciara stood up, "I'm going back in time to get the cure and you guys aren't going to stop me"

Bra stood up and walked after her,"Ciara, you can't. Messing with the past is a dangerous business! You can altar the future to where you don't even exist!" She grabbed her arm, but Ciara pulled it away.

"You told me that you guys would do anything to keep my mother safe, and this is the only way! Do you want her to die!" Ciara was getting angry and she advanced on the crying Bra.

"Ciara, you don't know what you're dealing with. Going back before you were born or going through time at all can mess this future up-"Goten began.

"Is this future not already screwed up! I will do all I can to help my mother! She deserves to live!" Ciara took a step closer to Goten and Goten took one step back.

Bulma stepped between them, "She may be right." Bra and Goten both gaped at her. Even Ciara was taken aback that she was on her side, "It may be the only way. She'll have to do it"

"Mother," Bra muttered, but Bulma ignored her.

"You can't let them know who you are or you will not exist, got that? You-will-not-exist."Bulma was walking closer to her," It will be very dangerous and it could permanently altar the future"

"Bulma how can you allow her to do this? What about Trunks?" Goten asked walking up.

"I know that my son is devastated that his wife is knocking on death's door, and I also know that he doesn't want to do this, but we have no choice. This is the only way. Besides, if we make duplicates of the antidote then we'll have the cure ready if it should spread."Bulma turned to Ciara. Ciara nodded.

"I will do all I can,"Ciara looked determined, "But I think it's best if we don't tell Daddy"

Bulma nodded. Goten and Bra both looked like it was all a big mistake, but they looked at Ciara's determination and remembered Pan in the hospital. Finally they also nodded.


	2. Pan Chan and Boxer Boy

Chapter Two: Pan Chan and Boxer Boy

A/N: Okay, I don't own a damn thing! Not even the shoes on my feet! They're my sister's! But I do own Ciara! Not DBZ or DBGT.

Ciara followed Bulma down deep into the lab. Goten and Bra were following but still didn't agree with the idea. Vegeta had sensed the heaviness of all their ki's and met up with them also. They didn't talk at all as they went down stairs into the heavy equipment that only Bulma was allowed in. They came up to a metallic door that had a scanner on it as a door knob. Bulma walked up and clicked on it and a red thin laser shot at her eyes. Bulma didn't flinch, but kept them wide open as the door opened on it's own.

In the middle of the room was a round black and yellow machine. Vegeta and Bulma both knew it was the time machine the future Trunks used but none of them knew that. Ciara walked open mouthed up to it and placed her hand over it.

"Wow...I can't believe you actually got a time machine..."She was walking around it.

Bulma walked up to her, "I'll get you to the time that you need and when you're ready I'll get you back here. This-" She pulled out what looked like a make-up compact, "-is a communicator that we can use across time. We won't call you incase you're with the others, so you call us." Ciara nodded. "As soon as you get there come up with a fake name and capsule the time machine, got that." Ciara nodded once again, "Okay then..." Bulma bent down to hug her granddaughter.

Bra walked up and hugged her also as tears fell onto Ciara's denim jacket. "Be careful Ciara. Trunks is already going to kill us for letting you do this."

"I will," Ciara smiled and looked at Goten. Goten told her to be careful and he ruffled her hair. Ciara then looked at Vegeta. He had his arms crossed but was still watching her.

"Good luck," he muttered. Ciara walked up to him and flung her arms over his neck. He pat her back encouragingly, "I'm not like what I am now." he warned her. Ciara smiled.

"I know. Don't worry I'll be fine, I'm a Saiyan remember," she gave him a wink and Bulma opened the time machine for her. Ciara climbed in and strapped herself in. She gave them all a thumbs up and Bulma walked over to a very large computer and began to punch the keys.

"Good lu-" Ciara heard Bulma say but the atmosphere was disappearing and Ciara was hit with a strange nausea. It felt like her body was pulling in all sorts of directions and the color was spinning around. She was spinning in the machine.

Suddenly it was like getting hit with a sharp object in between the eyes. She slammed her eyes shut and covered her mouth, afraid she was going to vomit everywhere. Then the spinning stopped but Ciara still felt dizzy. Her breathing was a little rapid and she had to calm down. Time travel wasn't an easy trip. Slowly she opened her eyes and peered through the plexie glass. She was in some kind of forest as the only thing she could see were trees. Had she made it? Or was she just in the backyard?

Ciara opened the glass and unstrapped herself. Before she got out she looked around. The sound of the forest rang as crickets chirped and birds squawked to each other. Ciara planted her foot down and looked around. There was no one in sight and that was good. She decided it was best to take out her compact and tell them she were safe. But when she opened it she wasn't sure what to do.

It looked like a normal compowder. It even had a small mirror and some skin color foundation and Ciara touched it to see if it was real, the powder on her finger told her it was.

"Now how do I make this thing turn on?" Ciara asked herself as she scratched her head.

"Compact communicator on," it beeped. Ciara was so surprised that she dropped it. The mirror flipped over to show a screen and the powder was now full of tiny buttons. Ciara picked it up and stared at it.

"You go grandma," the screen changed into a light blue screen with the words 'transferring data' on it. Then Bulma's face appeared on the screen, "Grandma?" Ciara asked puzzled.

Bulma gave a sigh and smiled, "Are you okay sweetie? Did you make it?" Ciara nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm in some woods or something. Hang on, I need to capsule the machine." She walked around it and pressed a blue button and it disappeared and all that was left was a white pill shape with a small red stripe. She pocketed it. "I don't see anybody or sense any ki"

"The scanner says you're right where you need to be," Bulma was working on a screen that Ciara couldn't see.

"Let me talk to her! I want to see her!" Bra grabbed the compact," Hey Ci-ci How are you? What's it like back there"

Ciara shrugged, "Feels the same." Then she started to sense something. It was someone's ki, a Saiyan ki. She recognized it almost immediantly."I got to go, I think you're walking through the woods"

"What? Rea-" But Ciara closed it with a snap before Bra couldn't finish. She stuffed it in her pocket and she heard talking.

"Man I'm starting to regret Pan living in the middle of no where," came Bra's voice. It sounded much younger than what Ciara was use to. Then there came a second voice.

"My feet hurt. Can't we rest?" It was definitely female and sounded like the most girliest thing Ciara has ever heard, like a fake high pitch voice. Ciara couldn't recognize it at first.

"I told Pan I would take her to my house. I got my new car and I want her to have a ride in it," Bra said. Ciara walked a little closer behind the trees to look. Her mouth dropped. There in a black mini skirt and a red jacket was a younger Bra. She had her hair in a hair band with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. There was also a girl with blonde hair who was rubbing her ankles in her heels. Who wears heels in a forest? Ciara asked herself.

The blonde girl moaned, "But my ankles will swell," She complained, but Bra wouldn't hear of it.

"Look, I told you to wear something comfortable cause we would be walking. Now suck it up and-huh?"Bra's eyes moved to the tree that Ciara had covered from. Ciara hid from them but they already spotted her, "Trunks, is that you?" Bra called out angrily.

They think I'm my father! Ciara thought, Well they know I'm here... Ciara came from behind the tree and scratched her head. Bra blinked at her,"Um, I'm new in this part of town and I have no idea where I'm going"

Bra blinked realizing that this girl was definitely not her brother, but she had never seen anyone else with lavender hair,"Um, who are you?" The blonde chick blinked at her also.

"My name is Ci-ci, I'm from America." That's it, just pretend to be a lost foreigner. Ciara gave them an innocent smile.

Bra smiled too, "I'm Bra Briefs and this is Marron,"She indicated to the blonde girl, "We were going to visit our friend, Pan Son." Ciara's heart choked at those last two words. She made sure she didn't let it show and she looked at them.

"Nice to meet ya!" Man I'm acting more like a prep than ever. I hope it's not permanent. Ciara smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey you should come with us Ci-ci, since you're new and all," said Marron. Ciara looked at herIs this the Marron that's in Europe? I only saw her once, but she hasn't changed at all.

"Oh, well I don't want to impose-" Ciara said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Nonsense, you seem nice and we could show you around," Bra got up and took her arm.

"Wait till you meet everyone!" Marron jumped to her feet.

Man, that was easier than I thought it would be. Bra sure does like to make friends. I guess the more friends you have the more popular you are. Ciara gave them a flashy smile, "I can't wait"

Ciara followed them through the woods and laughed along with them. Bra asked where Ciara was from in America and she told her from Nevada. She always wanted to go there and since she was making up a fake profile, she wanted her fake life to at least be somewhat interesting. She told them she worked in a casino as the black jack girl and they were amazed by her stories. Guess they didn't catch on that she was only fifteen.

Suddenly they came into a clearing where a small two story house was. Smoke was coming from the chimney and clothes were hanging on the line. Bra stepped up in front of them,"Hey Pan! Come on down here! I want you to meet someone!"

Ciara's eyes moved as a woman with long black hair in a pony tail came running out. She stuck her head back in the door and called out something before running back to them. Pan wore torn jean capris and a red belly shirt with a denim jacket. She smiled at them and looked at Ciara,"Hi, I'm Pan Son, and you are?" She stuck her hand out.

Ciara was so amazed to see her mother so young, so healthy, so much like her. She dressed like her and even stood in the tomboyish way as her. Ciara shook her hand. She had a firm grip that Ciara admired. Her eyes were dark pools, but had so much life in them. Ciara remembered that she didn't answer her question and quickly snapped back to reality, "I'm Ci-ci Nimbus." They smiled to each other.

They walked through the same trail and Ciara kept glancing at her future mother. It was so odd, being the same age as your parents and family. She was starting to wonder if it was a dream and if she would wake up. But when she scratched a mosquito bite, it told her it was real. She felt odd though, like she wanted to leave and stay at the same time. What if they found out who she was? What would happen? Would her mother and father be together or would they be too embarrassed to?

"Ci-ci, are you listening to me?" Bra stopped as they exited the woods and into a street where a red convertible was. She knew it was Bra's because Pan whistled and walked up to it.

"Nice ride, I wish I could get my car soon," Pan hopped in the back seat while Marron and Bra took the front. Ciara walked to the other side and sat next to Pan. Bra pulled the car on the main road and Ciara looked at all the buildings. This is what she was use to, the big city. She was use to the tall buildings and the concrete jungle. But she pretended to gaze like a foreigner. Bra giggled.

"I can see that you're not use to big cities, but aren't you from Nevada? Las Vegas to be exact?" Bra raised an eyebrow.

Ciara shook her head, "No, Reno. I've just never seen it like this, like it's got a theme." Ciara was a good liar, especially since they had no idea who she really was.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked as she moved her hand outside the car to the rhythm of the music playing.

"There's a sale in the mall at the new shoe store and I want to get there before anyone else. I had my eye on some pumps I wanted to get." Marron said as she grinned from ear to ear.

Pan rested her head on her fist, obviously not caring for the sale. Ciara always remembered this as her mother; her mother couldn't stand shopping unless she was shopping for gifts. Ciara wasn't a fan of shopping either. She usually went to the mall for the food court. Bra looked at them from her mirror and smiled.

"I think we should give these two tomboys a make over." Pan and Ciara both blinked at Bra since that came out of the blue, "What do you think Marron?"

Marron looked somewhat disappointed. She wanted today to be for her and her shoes. But if they gave them makeovers, all the attention would be on the test subjects. She frowned a little but it was Pan that spoke her words.

"Look, we're going to the mall to buy Marron's shoes, let's just get in there and get out," Pan knew that would never happen. The mall was their temple; they worshipped it and spent most of their time in it. Ciara smirked; her father once said that Marron and Pan didn't get along good.

They pulled into the parking lot and Bra locked her car with a push of a button as it beeped to let her know it was locked. They walked into the mall and Marron grabbed Bra's arm and led her into the shoe store. They gazed at the different varieties of heels and sandals and left Pan and Ciara behind at the gate. They slowly walked in and looked at the girly shoes on display.

"I dunno...I like my converse just fine," Pan and Ciara blinked at each other since they said it at the same time. Pan smiled, glad she wouldn't have to be the only one who was dragged behind. Pan and Ciara chatted for awhile before telling Marron and Bra they would hit the arcade.

"I'm glad you're not like them, I mean, the way the drool over anything that has a tag," Pan said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Ciara laughed, "I was just never like that." She also stuffed her hands in her pockets with her thumbs out. Pan looked at her, for that one split second she reminded her of someone. Who? Then she screamed as someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up in the air.

"Trunks! Put me down Boxer Boy!" Trunks had Pan over his head and set her down. Ciara stared at him and had to force her mouth closed. Her future father smiled at them as he wore the CC logo on his jacket.

"Nice to see you too, Pan Chan," He looked at Ciara and smiled, "And who is this"

Pan growled as she glared at Trunks, "This is my friend Ci-ci. What are you doing here"

He put his hands behind his head and sighed, "I was eating at the food court when I saw you. Is Bra and Marron here"

Pan frowned slightly,"Yeah, your girlfriend's here." Ciara's eyes snapped wide open at this remark. His girlfriend! He's dating Marron! But he can't-

Trunks frowned at her, "You know she's not my girlfriend. She gets on my nerves." He looked back at the entrance to see if they were near by, "Don't tell 'em I'm here, kay"

Pan smirked and grabbed Trunks shirt,"Hey Marron! Look who I ran into!" Trunks tried to run in the opposite direction, but Marron and Bra had just came from the store with bags. She smiled widely and ran up to Trunks, who slumped and glared at Pan. Now Ciara was confused. What is going on? Do they like each other or not?

"Trunksie! I missed you! How was work today?" Marron hugged him and laid her bags down. Ciara looked at Pan and could see the glint of anger and regret in her eyes, but it was gone when Trunks looked at Pan.

"It was okay, hey, do you guys want me to drop you off at the house?" He asked the question more to Pan who looked like she wasn't having a good time. But Pan shook her head.

"We have Bra's car. Thanks anyway though," she gave him a small smile and he nodded. Marron looked like she was about to take his offer if Pan didn't remind her that they had a ride already.

"Well, I better go, it's real busy down there," He walked away and waved to them. Pan twisted her hand a little and Marron cried out, "Bye Trunksie! Drive safely!"

* * *

Ciara told Bra that she was renting a hotel room and they just dropped her off at a pretty snazzy place. But when she walked through the doors, she didn't have any money to pay for a room. She crossed to one of the bathrooms and went inside and took out her compowder. She clicked on the make-up and the screen appeared as it transferred the data. Then the screen showed one of the kitchen ceiling. 

"Okay, how do I work this thing?" Ciara heard Goten say in the compact.

"Here, give it to me," Bra's face appeared in the screen,"Hey Ci-ci, how's it goin"

Ciara smiled, "It's going good, I ran into you, Marron, Mom and Dad"  
Bra gasped, "Really? How was I"

Ciara shrugged, "So-so, but hey, I'm renting a room, but I have no money so do you think you can lend me some or something"

Bra laughed, "I guess we forgot that part. Yeah hold on, I'll send ya one of my cards." She left for a minute and by the looks of the kitchen ceiling coming up on the screen, she was examining the compowder. Bra had to get her mother to help. A small credit card popped out of the compowder.

"Thanks you guys, love you much, "She snapped the case closed and walked out of the stall to the desk.

* * *

Ciara slumped down on the bed of her new room. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do about the antidote, she couldn't just going around asking 'excuse me, but do you know where I can get some antidote for a heart disease by any chance?' or 'could I borrow a cup of antidote?' She rolled over on her stomach. Tomorrow she would need to get some extra clothes. Bra told her to get whatever she needed, she'd get it and everyone else reminded her not to let anything happen.  
But one thing kept on bothering her. Marron flirted with Trunks, but Trunks flirted with Pan, but Pan didn't flirt back. But the look in Pan's eyes when Marron was hugging him was definitely jealousy. Did they know they liked each other? It didn't seem like it. This place was already screwed up before she got there. Ciara pulled the covers over her body and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	3. You Remind Me of Someone I Miss

Chapter Three: You Remind Me of Someone I Miss

A/N::Sigh: I don't own anything. Stop badgering me! I know! I'm poor! I have hobos feel sorry for me! Waaah!

Ciara was walking through the store with a cart as she looked for something to eat while she stayed at the hotel. She paid for a week, but incase she needed some more days Bra said it was fine. The girls were at school which meant that Ciara was lonely in the new world. Most of it didn't change that much, but the places were unlike what she was use to and got her lost. She wanted to fly, but knew she couldn't or she would have to answer some questions.

Ciara put a box of Hot Pockets into the cart when she saw someone she knew. Goten was talking to a girl with red hair and he had his arm wrapped around her. Ciara didn't want to stare but kept glancing at them, watching him whisper something into her ear and she giggling. Ciara's lips twitched in a frown, but Goten and Bra were suppose to be dating.

She walked past them and noticed that Goten's eyes were on her, not the way he usually does when he sees a woman, but like the have-I-seen-you-before look. The woman thought he was watching Ciara like a dog and slapped his face and walked off, leaving Goten speechless. Ciara took her grocery bags and began walking down the street. How am I suppose to find the antidote if I don't even know what it's called or where it is? Ciara was thinking as she crossed the street. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that someone ran up behind her and snagged her bags and took off.

"Hey you son of a bitch!" Ciara raced after him and jumped in front of him, sending him an evil glare. He was shocked and tried to get away, but she punched him right in the gut. Spit flew out of his mouth and he chocked and grabbed his stomach.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to pick on little girls? Some of them fight back!" Ciara hissed as her foot met his jaw and he was kicked back several feet. Some of the onlookers watched stunned as a little girl just kicked some serious ass. Ciara bent down and picked up her bags and began walking like it was all nothing. The man who had tried to take her bags pulled out a gun and aimed for her. The onlookers screamed as he fired it. She picked up on the fire and dodged it.

She glared at him,"Alright, that's it! Now I'm angry!" Ciara kicked a rock and it slammed into his nose and blood splattered everywhere. Then she ran up to him and grabbed him by his ankles and began spinning him in the air. Faster and faster she spun him until they were practically a blur of colors. The onlookers had their jaws wide open watching a girl pick up a man and spin him around that was twice her size and more. Ciara let go of him and he crashed into a lamp post that was now bent from the blow. Blood poured from his nose and mouth as he lay unconscious.

Ciara dusted herself off and picked up her bags, "Don't worry, he's fine, just a broken nose and maybe a few ribs." She walked through the crowd with a smile on her face as they watched her waltz down the street. She walked into her hotel room and stuffed the groceries in her mini fridge that came with the room. She turned on the television while she opened a Coke and watched some old music videos, well new in this time.

* * *

A high pitch ringing forced Ciara to wake up. The hotel room's phone was going off and Ciara picked it off the hook, "Hello?" She didn't know she fell asleep. She wondered how, the chair she was sitting in wasn't that comfortable. 

"Hey, why don't you get your booty up and come shopping with us?" said a high pitch girly voice.

Ciara pulled the phone away from her ear and blinked, then she placed it back on her ear, "Who is this"

"Duh,"the voice chimed, "It's Marron! Bra, Pan, and me were going to the skating rink and maybe hit Abercrombie later on." Ciara popped her back and scratched her head.

"Uh, yeah sure, how did you get this number?" Ciara began pulling on a pair of jeans that had permanent grass stains on them.

"Bra knew where you were staying and we just asked for your number,"Ciara thanked herself for giving the clerk the name Ci-ci Nimbus instead of her real name, "And we're on our way to pick you up, so get ready"

"Alright, I'll wait for you guys, "she hung up the phone and got on a pair of worn out sneakers.

* * *

Bra and Marron were flirting with a couple of boys at the snack bar and Ciara and Pan were watching them at their table. 

"How is it that wherever we go, they find a guy?" Pan asked as she watched Bra laugh at one of the guys jokes. Ciara was tying the laces of her quads and she looked up at them.

"Those guys only want them because they look good,"Ciara bent back down and Pan took a long sip from her smoothie.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was like them. You know, have guys drop on their knees and confess their love, be popular, not having a care in the world. But I'm just Pan Son and I'm just an average girl." Pan threw her smoothie away and Ciara looked at her.

Ciara gave her a warming smile, "Trust me, you'll get a guy. Come on, lets skate." she took Pan's hand and made it over to the skating rink and joined the other skaters.

* * *

Ciara was spending the night at Pan's house. They were in the living room and were watching some stand up comics. They laughed at the jokes and Ciara smiled. It was like when she was little. Her mother and father would watch comedies and laugh all night and they would tuck her into bed. Ciara began to miss her time very much, but she had a mission to do. Bulma was already looking for the antidote and every night Ciara would see if she had anything new. 

Around two in the morning Pan and Ciara got ready for bed. Pan was in her pajamas and so was Ciara. They pulled the sheets down from her bed and climbed in. They chatted quietly for a while.

"You know what, it's something about you that reminds me of someone I miss," said Pan sleepily with a yawn as she smiled at her friend.  
Ciara smiled back,"Oh yeah? Like who"

Pan shrugged and too another yawn, "You sort of remind me of...well, Trunks. I know it's weird but(another yawn) You look alike somehow"

Ciara giggled, "But you said I reminded you of someone you miss. Trunks isn't gone"

Pan sighed through her nose, "It's not really him who I miss, it's more like me." She looked up at her, "You see, I knew him all of my life and I mean all of my life," they both giggled, "but then, we sort of started changing. He was becoming a man and I was growing up, and my feelings toward him changed slightly. But he only knows me as Panny and I miss how we could play and laugh without it meaning anything. He use to be my best friend, he still is, but now...it's different. It's like I want it to be more"

Ciara smiled, "I'm sure he feels the same way." Pan rolled her eyes.

"You're talking about the bachelor who is vice president at CC and who could get any woman he wanted with a smile and you think he'll like this?" She indicated to her body. They both laughed.

"Hey he could be a lady killer, but he might only be looking for one lady,"Ciara whispered. It was late at night and whispering seemed best for secrecy.

"You can't tell anybody I told you this, kay? Besides, he likes Marron,"Pan looked past Ciara.

"You don't know how wrong you are Mom,"Ciara caught her mistake but Pan was fast asleep and didn't hear it, and if she did, it would mean nothing. Ciara smiled and fell asleep too.

* * *

Bra was sick with the stomach flu which meant that they were stuck with Marron. Ciara could tell that Marron was driving Pan crazy talking about how a real man will look at a lady. Pan had borrowed her dad's car and they were heading to the movies, but Pan kept blasting the radio up to drown out some of Marron's boy talk, but she just screamed louder. 

"And then Brad and Michael got into a fight over me and I just couldn't take it, so I decided to go out with Sean instead! I just hope that Brad and Michael won't be too mad at Sean!" Marron screamed over the loud music. Pan's eyebrow was twitching madly and Ciara had to cover her ears. The music and Marron's screams were that loud.

Pan had to turn the music down as they came up to a stop light. Ciara and Pan kind of zoned out on Marron ,but they nodded their heads and muttered,"uh-huh" a few times. Pan tapped her finger impatiently on the steering wheel waiting for the light to turn green. Suddenly Marron's cell phone went off in a Christmas ring tone and she answered it with a, "hello"

Pan and Ciara both sighed. This meant that Marron would be too busy and they wouldn't have to put up with her stories of her boyfriends. But Marron said something that made both Pan and Ciara jump a little.  
"Oh hi Trunks! How are you?" Pan growled deeply in her throat. He calls her? Who would want to talk with her? Then again, who wouldn't... Pan turned to the left as the light turned green. "Oh, I'm fine...yeah, she's with me...okay..."Ciara pulled her visor down so she could look at Marron while pretending to pick at her face. Marron was frowning and she looked disappointed in something, "She's driving right now...okay I will...alright...Bye Trunks." She clicked her cell phone off and Pan looked at her through the mirror.

"What did he want?" She asked as she turned at a stop sign.

"He just wanted to say 'hey' and to check on us,"Marron put her cell phone in her purse and leaned back. Ciara watched her as she crossed her arms and looked sour from the phone call. She seemed upset that Trunks wanted to talk to Pan and not her, but why was she mad if he was just checking up on things? Ciara looked out the window and saw the movie theatre coming closer. Pan circled the parking space to find a spot and finally found one. They walked up to the ticket booth and Pan paid for all their tickets.

"Hey,I'm gonna get some snacks, you guys want any?" Pan asked. Ciara and Marron both went up to the snack bar with Pan. Pan ordered a huge tub of popcorn and a large coke with skittles and Marron upturned her nose at it.

"You know all that fat will go to your waist and thighs,"Marron had a disgusted look on her face and Pan's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, but I burn off all the fat when I'm in the dojo,"they went to go find a seat and Ciara sat between Pan and Marron cause they both were glaring daggers.

* * *

Ciara was dropped off at the hotel and she walked into her room and took a long sigh. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the water and filled it with bubbles as she stripped her clothes. She climbed into the soothing waters and leaned her head against the back and closed her eyes. After the relaxing dip, she washed her hair then she heard a knock at the door. 

"Room service." Ciara blinked as she grabbed a white cotton robe and wrapped the towel around her head. I didn't order room service. He must have the wrong door. She walked out of the bathroom dripping wet and naked under the robe and she opened the door.

She was kicked to the chest and landed on the floor. A man with a knife was in the door way. He had a ski mask on and wore all black. He stabbed the knife down at her, but she twisted to dodge it. She tripped him with her legs and jumped on the bed. He got up and followed her moves.

"Come and get it!" She hissed and she kicked him in the jaw. He grabbed her foot and slammed her against her dresser. The contents spilled over her and she picked up a letter opener and stabbed him in the ankle, but there was no blood. The man leaned over her with the letter opener still in his ankle and she put her hand up. An energy blast shot through him and he fell.

Ciara got up breathing rather hard and looked at the man. He wasn't moving so she had to have killed him. But there was no blood. She looked over the hole and instead of seeing guts and an open wound, she saw wires and metal. He was a robot or an android. She scratched her head. What was a robot doing trying to kill her? What was she going to do with the body? She bit her lip in thought. She couldn't tell her family, they would tell her to come back, but if she left without the antidote her mother would die.

Ciara bent down to the robot and pulled off it's arms and began to take it apart, piece by piece. She knew that from what her grandma told her was that it took someone to make a robot, so behind the creation you'll find the creator. But was the creator after Ciara or someone else?

Ciara looked at her compowder. The best thing to do would be to tell them of her attacker. The smart thing would tell them that an evil android was after her. But the Ciara thing would be not to tell them and just watch out for herself. She decided to stick to the Ciara way as she threw the parts into a trash bag and walked down to the dumpster and deposited it there


	4. My Mission, Still in Progress

Chapter Four: My Mission, Still in Progress 

Ciara knocked on the door of Bra's house and saw that Trunks opened it. They blinked at each other before Ciara finally broke the two second silence.

"Uh, is Bra here? We're suppose to be shopping,"Ciara said as she smiled.

Trunks blinked out of his trance and smiled,"Oh yeah, wait one second she should be here," he turned to the stairs and called out, "Bra, Ci-ci's here!" Bra answered back with her reply and Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "What am I, her messenger?" He looked back at Ciara on the door mat and moved out of the way, "You can come in if you want."

Ciara smiled and nodded and walked into the living room where she saw a table full of books and papers and then saw Pan sitting on the love seat with a notebook on her lap. Ciara smiled at Pan,"Hey Pan, what are you doing here?"

"Trunks is helping me with some reports I need done for school. I heard that you and Bra were going shopping. Sorry I can't come," she said the last bit sarcastically. Ciara and Trunks both laughed. Bra came down, twirling her keys on her fingers.

"Ready to go Ci-ci?" She looked at Trunks and Pan and smiled, "You guys make sure that you get your work done." She winked at them and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you guys have fun." Ciara and Bra went out to her car and went on the main road. Bra stopped out a stop light and turned the radio down.

"Did you see their eyes twinkle when I said that?" Bra said excitedly. Ciara bit her lip and smiled. "I've been trying to hook them up forever, but their pride keeps getting in the way"

Ciara looked at her, "They're dating?" She tried to keep herself from smiling. Mission accomplished.

Bra sighed, "No, not yet, but I can see they're getting real close. I just wish that they could go ahead and say it. Pan has been in love with Trunks for as long as I can remember, even though she's never admitted it."

Ciara sighed, Mission still in progress

* * *

Bra pulled into the jewelry shop and locked her car as they went inside, still chatting about Trunks and Pan, "I still don't see why they don't just give it a shot. I mean, if it doesn't work out they can still be friends." She started to look at all the different earrings in different varieties of birth stones.

Ciara came up behind her,"Oh, like you and Goten? How come you don't give it a shot?"

Bra didn't look at her and instead looked at a gold bracelet,"Goten and I will only be friends. He's too popular with the ladies to like someone like me, I mean, I'm flat chested."She frowned a little.

Ciara shook her head, "You're not flat chested. Besides, your body changes in the future and if a guy only wants you for your curves than he isn't good enough." Ciara smiled trying to brighten her up.

Bra smiled and was about to say something, but there were gun shots in the store and it silenced her. Ciara grabbed a stunned Bra and forced her down behind the jewelry rack. Ciara covered Bra's mouth with her hand and kept her down while she took a peek at whoever the sounds came from. At the cash register were three guys wearing ski masks and holding a gun at the clerk. The clerk was panicking as he emptied the cash register into the blue pillow case. Ciara glared at them and then took her hand off Bra's mouth.

"Stay here and stay down. I'll be right back." Bra nodded as her eyes were huge and on the verge of tears. She grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest. Ciara climbed on her stomach to the other side and ducked behind a display case of wedding bands. The tallest man who was pointing his gun at the clerk took off his mask. He had a pointed face with a goatee and was built in the arms. He had a smirk spread over his lips and his eyes were cold and dark.

"We can't have any witnesses, so sorry we must part like this," the robber curled his finger over the trigger, but Ciara jumped up and kicked the gun across the room before he knew she was there. The robber turned his eyes to Ciara who was in stance, "Why you bitch!" The other robber fired at her, but she dodged all the bullets that hit the display cases and the walls.

"Don't you know that crime doesn't pay!" Ciara yelled through gritted teeth while she kicked the first robber in the head. The second robber pulled the trigger once more, but there was no ammunition. Ciara punched him in the gut and tossed him over to his unconscious friend. Ciara bent down beside them and looked at the clerk.

"Got any rope?" She asked casually. The clerk had wide eyes and nodded and pointed to the back room. Ciara got up and went to the room and saw some yellow twine and brought it back to the robbers. She tied their feet and hands together and looked at the clerk.

"Call the police and tell them that they're here and you also might want to call your insurance. Have a good day. Are you coming Bra?" Ciara looked back at her friend who was still crouched behind the display case. Bra slowly got up and stared wide eyed at Ciara as they made their way from the store. Ciara saw the clerk grab the phone and begin dialing.

They made it to the car and before Ciara climbed in, Bra took her arm and spun her around to face her, "What the hell was all of that?"

Ciara blinked like she didn't know what she was talking about, "What?"

"I just saw you kick two guys asses, dodge bullets, and play it cool! You are not human, what are you?" Bra was looking with panic and disbelief as she kept Ciara from moving. Ciara smiled like she was innocent.

"I'm human, I just train in martial arts," she scratched her head to show no secrets, but Bra wouldn't hear of it.

"Then why do you have the same stance as my father and Trunks?" Bra glared at her. Ciara was speechless, in her time it was mostly Vegeta and Trunks that trained her. She was also surprised that she knew what their stances were. Ciara couldn't come up with an answer, so she had no choice but to remain silent. Bra bit her lip and nodded, "I thought so, tell me who you really are and what're you doing here."

Ciara sighed. Bra wouldn't leave her alone without an answer, so she had no choice. "Bra, I think we should go somewhere private." Ciara looked distant and Bra looked at her funny.

"Okay," she whispered and Ciara and Bra both climbed in the car.

* * *

Bra pulled into a mall parking lot and shut off the engine. Then she looked at Ciara,"Okay, spill it." Ciara took a deep breath and faced Bra.

"What I'm about to tell you you must keep secret, okay?" Bra nodded as she stared at Ciara, waiting on information, "You're partly right about me not being human. I'm one-third human, but two-third saiyan." Bra looked like she was about to say something but Ciara wouldn't let her, "My name is Ciara Videl Briefs, I'm the daughter of Trunks and Pan Briefs and I came to the future to help my mother." Bra's mouth dropped, but she said nothing but nodded for her to continue. Something told Ciara that she was use to have bizarre things happen. "I know it sounds weird, but the only antidote is in this time so I used my grandmother's time machine to go back a few years to find it, but I don't know what it is yet."

Bra cleared her throat,"S-so what you're saying is...Pan and Trunks get married!" Ciara nodded and Bra clapped her hands and smiled, "I knew it!"

"But my mom is dying and I need the antidote for her disease or my father will be a widow, "Bra's face became stern and nodded.

"If you don't know what the antidote is, then how are you going to find it?" Bra asked as her voice became shallower.

"I'm not sure, but...I...was...wait a minute! You can help me! My grandmother said that the last case of the disease was twenty years ago, which is now. Maybe we can find whoever had it and what the doctors used as the antidote." Ciara smiled at her plan but Bra frowned.

"I don't think their gonna let a couple of teens look at hospital case files," Bra said as she shook her head slightly.

Ciara gave her a wink, "Don't worry, I have a plan." Bra blinked at her.

* * *

It was the evening and the sun was beginning to go down. Bra and Ciara were hiding behind the bushes waiting for the patrol officer to leave his post. Ciara was starting to think that maybe this cop was a good cop and stayed there all day, waiting for something to happen. But after awhile the cop took out a pack of cigarettes and looked in his pockets for a lighter. After he searched his pockets, he came up empty and saw that no one else would want to break into a hospital, so he walked towards the parking lot for his car.

"Now's our chance,"Ciara took Bra's hand and led her to the door and opened it and stuffed themselves inside. They seemed to be in a stairwell and there was an elevator also.

"Where do we go now?" Bra whispered even though they didn't need to, the secrecy made them whisper.

"Where would a hospital keep records?"Ciara asked. Bra shrugged her shoulders.

"In the record room I guess, but we don't know where that is, though," Bra looked at the elevator, "We could try upstairs, since this leads no where."

Ciara walked behind the stair case and saw a door. She peered through it and saw a hallway but nothing else, "Let's see what's down here." Ciara opened the door and stuck her head out. She saw no one, "C'mon." Bra and Ciara both quietly inched out, trying not to make a noise.

"There's a video camera in that hallway," Bra was peering down behind the corner and saw a camera up in the corner.

Ciara looked around and saw a laundry room and looked back at Bra. Bra looked at all the scrubs and coats and they both smiled.

Ciara and Bra had their hair in caps, their faces blocked with surgical masks and each wore nurse scrubs and they walked down the hallway like nurses talking friendly to each other. When they approached the corner, Ciara and Bra set off at a fast walk. They wore special cloth booties over their shoes to help their sneakers not to make noise. They peered around each corner to avoid the night shift. Bra pointed to a hospital map that was plastered on a wall.

"Okay, records, records, ah, here we go. Patient records." Bra looked back at Ciara,"It's on the second floor."

Ciara nodded, "Let's take the stairs, that way no one will hear the elevator." They both walked across the hall, but stopped before they reached a corner. Ciara put her finger to her lips, but they both could hear it with their Saiyan hearing.

"Maybe he'll think we work here since we're dressed like this," Bra whispered in Ciara's ear. Ciara bit her lip.

"But then why would we be wearing masks?" Ciara didn't wait for an answer. The doctor was turning around the corner and Ciara grabbed her and pushed her into a dirty clothes bin. She turned to the bin as the doctor left them. Ciara sighed and Bra stuck her head up from the soiled clothes.

"I hate you for this, this is so nasty!" She whispered, but Ciara put a finger to her mask to silence her. Bra ducked back down to the filthy clothes with a scowl on her face. Ciara took the elevator instead that way she could transport Bra to the record room and them not knowing. But when they reached the elevator another doctor came into view.

"Oh, great, you're doing laundry duty. Here," he dropped a couple of clothes on top of Bra's head, "Thanks a lot, some patients just don't know when to go huh?" Ciara knew that he was waiting for a response, so she gave him one.

"No comprehendo. Yo hablo espanol," she said while she shook her head. The man's smile dropped.

"Oh, you speak Spanish. Well uh, gracias." The man waved and she waved and he left them. Ciara pushed the button and it opened and it was empty.

As soon as they got in Bra jumped out and furiously threw the clothes off her and into the bin, "I am not going back in there! That had to be the nastiest thing ever!" She looked at Ciara who was smiling even though you couldn't see it for the mask."Hey nice cover up, pretending you don't speak Japanese."

"Well, I didn't want him to start asking me questions." Ciara pushed the button and the elevator closed and began moving.

The elevator opened to a deserted hallway and Bra and Ciara both pushed the cart through.

"Do you know where the record room is?"Ciara asked her.

"I think it's near the front desk. Oh Dende, how are we suppose to get by the front desk and into the record room?" Bra looked at her with pleading eyes. Ciara bit her lip.

"You might have to cause a distraction or something. But if they ask who we are, we speak no Japanese, okay?" Bra nodded her head. They walked through the main part of the hospital and saw the woman at the front desk was talking on her cell phone and was turned the other way,"Oh Dende, just our luck, eh?"

They walked silently down the hall until they came to a door that was labeled 'records.' They slowly opened the door and saw the first thing was a camera.

"Kuso, now what do we do?" Bra whispered, incase it was a camera that could hear you.

"Just pretend to be filing out something and I'll take care of it." Ciara moved under the camera and Bra started to go to one of the filing cabinets like she was looking for a patient record. Ciara pulled out a mini camera from her pocket that was from her time, instant photo. She lifted it to where the eye of the camera was and motioned for Bra to leave. Bra left through the door with a folder under her arm. Ciara took a picture of the room. The photo came out of the edge of the camera and Ciara took out her hair clip and stuck it and the photo over the eye. Satisfied, she jumped down and allowed Bra back in the room.

"Brilliant, how did you think that?" Bra asked her.

"I've watched way too many detective stories and movie mysteries. C'mon, let's see what we can find in here." Ciara and Bra both began sorting through the files.

* * *

Ciara ran her finger over the pictures of the file. She was back at her hotel room and she sent the photos to Bulma, who would get back to her with the results. It felt like she was getting so close, like any day now she would come across the antidote and her mother would be fine and they could truly live like those families on television. Like they did before.

Pan and Trunks took Ciara out to the park when she was twelve. They were going go to a picnic, but it started raining. Pan felt upset about it, but then Trunks slammed her down in some mud. Ciara ran over to them and jumped on top of them and they all wrestled in the mud, like a happy family. It was all too happy. Ciara should've known that something would be crashing down soon. And it did. They were staying over at Bulma's and she nearly pulled out her hair seeing them all covered from head to toe in mud.

Ciara didn't realize she had fallen asleep.


	5. I Wish I Could Tell Them

Chapter Five: I Wish I Could Tell Them

A/N: ...What? Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I do not own DBZ. But I wish I did and then I would make Trunks dance naked for me! Muwahahahaha!

Ciara flew over to Capsule Corp. and rang the door bell. Bra answered and pulled her upstairs before she even said anything and pushed her on her bed. Ciara blinked at her.

"What's up?" Bra had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Marron is totally jealous at them. She and Pan aren't getting along too good, Well, I mean more than before. She's jealous about Trunks and Pan, they've been going out more. They still deny them dating, but you can tell. They're even out right now to lunch." Bra jumped up and down and Ciara was frowning.

"Why would Marron be jealous?" Ciara looked back up at her, "Did she like Trunks also?"

Bra sat down on her desk,"Yeah, she's had a crush on him, but nothing more. Pan is the one who loves him and, oh, it is just so romantic! I'm sure she'll get over him. Uub likes her, she just doesn't see it yet, like Trunks and Pan didn't see each other." Bra looked back at her, "You mean that Marron is still trying to get-"

"No, Marron and Uub are in Europe in my time." Ciara bit her lip and Bra squealed. I hope she doesn't get in the way. I can't have Dad falling in love with Marron, but Bra said that Uub likes her and I'm sure that Mom and Dad will get together. So why am I thinking it's the end of the world? It was a little voice that answered, How do you know that you don't want Marron to get with your father? If they never got together, then maybe she wouldn't be sick. Ciara shook her head and Bra was rambling about something.

Bra sighed, "I wonder what their kids would look like." Ciara raised an eyebrow at her,"Oh yeah, sorry." She sat up and grabbed her jacket, "I have an idea!" Before Ciara could object, she was pulling her outside.

Bra and Ciara both flew to wherever Bra was taking them. They headed over the city and over the flying cars. Finally Bra told her to land and she landed in the park. Ciara watched as people played with their dogs and pushed their kids on the swings. Bra landed next to her and pulled her behind some trees.

"What are we doing here?"Ciara asked her in a whisper.

Trunks took Pan here, I want to see what they do," Bra skimmed over all the people trying to locate someone.

"So in other words, we're eavesdropping." Ciara crossed her arms and Bra rolled her eyes.

"Just think of it as a check-up. Or you can call it whatever you want." Bra fished her pockets for something and pulled out two silver metal bracelets, "Put these on, they're ki compressors." Ciara took one, but didn't put it on and just frowned at Bra.

"We shouldn't be doing this," but Bra silenced her and they both stared out in the trees. Trunks and Pan were both eating some cheese nachos and talking as they walked along the path in front of them. Pan was laughing at Trunks because he let it drip on his shirt and he tried to wipe it off with a napkin. But when they got close enough they stopped and whispered something to each other. If the dogs weren't barking then Ciara could've heard it with her Saiyan hearing.

Pan and Trunks then both looked directly at where Bra and Ciara were hiding. Bra had her ki compressor around her ankle, but Ciara didn't put her's on and they could sense her. Trunks and Pan both looked behind the trees at them and both wore aggravated and angry faces. Ciara was sweating and heard Bra gulp.

"Oh, uh, hey guys, fancy meeting you here!" Bra said in a rather high pitch voice.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Trunks asked as he crossed hid arms and stuck his face right in his sister's, "Think you can spy on us?"

"Us? Spying? How can you think that I would do something like that?" Bra put on a false teary act.

"Very easily. Now leave before I tell Mom you took her ki compressors and that you won't leave me alone," Trunks was glaring daggers at his sister.

Something in Ciara's pocket was vibrating which made her jump. She wasn't sure what it was, but it freaked her out. "Um, I need to take this…." Before she waited for a response, she took off at a run down the path to a parking lot. She rounded the corner and went behind the bathroom building. In her pocket her compowder was buzzing. She blinked at it and opened it to show Bulma's face.

Bulma's face looked extremely tired and her cheeks had tear stains on it. It was like being it in the chest with a bullet when she saw her grandmother so distraught.

"Grandma, what happened?" Ciara had a panicking voice.

Bulma gulped, "I'm sorry to say this Ciara, but your mother is getting worse." Tears started to fall down her cheeks," Pan isn't going to get better and they say that she's….she's….gonna pass away in a few days. We can't, can't even see her!" Bulma was started to hiccup as she spoke." T-Trunks wants you home so you c-can be together when it happens. Ciara p-please c-come home."

Ciara bit her lip and shook her head as tears welled up, "No, I still have a chance, I can still save her!" She wasn't going to cry, it only made you weaker and for her mother she had to stay strong.

"Ciara please, I know that you have gotten so close to getting the antidote, but there is very little hope. Please Ciara come home!" Bulma was going hysterical, "Trunks and Pan want you back, we all do! Please Ciara come home to us!" But Ciara clicked the communicator shut, and when she did, Pan, Trunks, and Bra both ran up to her.

"Ciara, what happened? What's wrong?" Pan asked as she saw Ciara's red eyes that were threatening to let the tears fall. Ciara looked up at her and the pain that was already in her chest exploded. It was like being shot with a bullet from the inside. Her heart was broken and her soul was shattered as she saw the face of her once healthy, happy mother. She pushed them aside and shot into the sky as rain started to drop from the sky. Tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the rain as she flew on.

Ciara landed in a mountainous area. She wasn't quite sure if this was her destination or if she couldn't fly anymore, both seemed like the right answer. She punched the ground angrily as she dropped to her knees.

"WHY DENDE! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER! SHE WAS A GOOD MOTHER! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! NOT LIKE THAT!" Ciara started shouting at the top of her lungs," I CAME SO CLOSE! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TAKE HER FROM US! WE ALREADY LOST TOO MUCH!" Ciara screamed at the top of her lungs as icy cold rain poured down her back, but her body was already numb.

She sensed the familiar ki's of Trunks and Pan and she was sure that Bra was with them. They landed next to her and Trunks put his hand on her shoulder, but Ciara pulled away.

"Ciara what happened? Please tell us!" Pan begged.

I wish I could tell you, but I can't Ciara shook her head as she choked in her throat. Bra stepped up to her crouching body.

"Is it….is it your mother?" Bra's face was obscured by a flash of lightning and Ciara slowly nodded her head and Bra covered her mouth with her hand and tears welled up in her eyes too. Bra turned her head to Pan, but looked the other way not to get suspicious.

"What's wrong with your mom? Do you need to go see her?" Trunks knelt down beside her. Ciara was hiccupping and choking on her words. She didn't want to hear him, or see him. She moved her head to get away from him.

Pan bent down next to her," Please Ciara let us help. We can help just tell us what to do." Ciara also didn't want to hear her, her voice stung her ears at the sound of memories.

"Unless you can magically come up with an antidote to a heart disease, then no, you can't help me!" Ciara hissed angrily. She didn't want to sound angry, but they were crowding her, the people she knew that would never be the same. In the future, they were going to be one member short.

Trunks grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, but Ciara still didn't, "Tell us what disease it is and maybe we can." Slowly Ciara turned her eyes to look into his sapphire ones. She saw concern, caring, help, and so many other emotions in there. She was so use to seeing only sadness and depression in her father's, so it surprised her. Too many happy and loving memories pulled into her head and she grabbed Trunks by his waist.

She cried her eyes out in the rain and he pat her head and allowed her too, like her father use to do. Ciara felt pain and pleasure from all points as he held her, like father and daughter. Pan knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. It was just like before, like what it should be.

* * *

"So your mother's disease is cardiac symmprotronist-corestor? That is pretty rare," Trunks sat down the picture of the file. They were back at Ciara's hotel room and were wrapped in robes and towels. She told them of her mother's disease and that she came to Japan for the antidote. But she didn't tell them who she was and where she was. 

Ciara nodded, "I know it is, that's why I didn't tell you, because I knew that you couldn't help me. And now, my mother is going to…..to….." She turned her head to fight back the tears.

"You don't know that," Everyone turned to look at Pan," Capsule Corporations is the largest and best company in the world, if anyone can find the antidote it's them." She looked at Trunks hoping for support.

"She's right," Trunks stood up," I'll get to work on that immediately. We'll find it, Ciara, don't worry." He got up to leave, but then the door was kicked down. They all gasped and Trunks and Pan both jumped to protect the others.

It was one of the most strangest things that Ciara ever saw. It was almost as tall as the ceiling and could barely fit in the hall. It had a round shell, tall mechanical legs and what looked like guns on it's side. It was like a mechanical spider. It turned it's guns to them and fired.

"Get down!" Trunks covered himself over the girls as the bed was flown over them, the floor was ripped apart, and debris fell over them. There was a hole in the wall to the storming outside. The mechanical spider reared it's guns at them again, but Trunks pushed them all out the window.

"Get the hell out of here! I'll take care of them!" Trunks screamed as they hovered in the pouring rain. Ciara looked at the hotel room and saw people running out screaming and getting into their cars and swerving off. Her eyes scaled the building and saw the mechanical spiders were crawling all over the place.

"We won't go! We need to save everyone in the hotel and you can't handle all of them!" Trunks blinked at Pan who was the one who called out.

"She's right! We won't leave you!" Ciara also added in. Trunks looked between them both and sighed.

"Fine, but Bra, you need to leave. Tell everyone what happened. Stay safe." Bra nodded and flew off in the rain and Trunks, Pan, and Ciara both flew down to the building and began to fight against the machines.

Trunks ran in front of Pan and Ciara as he blasted through the vile machines with ki blasts. Ciara and Pan checked all the rooms for occupants. One of the rooms had a pregnant woman in it.

"My damn boyfriend left me! That baka-ka!" The woman screamed. Tears were streaming down her face.

"C'mon! I'll get you out of here." Ciara wrapped the woman's arm over her shoulder and flew out of the building and sat her on the street where she ran for cover. Pan came out carrying several people and she also sat them down.

"I think that's all of them, now let's go help Trunks!" Pan and Ciara both took off for the hotel.

Trunks was fighting one of them machines, but it seemed to be a lot more advanced than what they had imagined. It dodged Trunks' ki blasts and jumped over their heads and great speeds and fired at them.

Ciara and Pan jumped behind the machine and began pounding it with their fists, but it didn't even leave a dent in the shiny metal. How are they this strong?

Ciara felt something wrap around her and she saw a black cord wrap around her waist. Then bolts of electricity ran through her bones and spine and it felt like sharp needle cutting into every vain in her body. Ciara screamed at the top of her lungs as she was electrocuted with what seemed like a million volts.

"Ciara!" Pan grabbed the wire, but it also sent volts of electricity through her body and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ciara managed to open her eyes and saw that everything was purple and orange. She grabbed the wire around her waist and tried to pull it off, but it matched her strength and wouldn't move. She cried out in frustration and her ki began to rise.

Trunks tried to get to them, but the giant machine was attacking him with giant claws and he had to dodge. Then he noticed the giant surge of energy coming from Pan and Ciara, but it wasn't Pan's ki. He was shocked to see great amounts of energy whirl around Ciara. Her ki was much stronger than any human, but Trunks couldn't think on this much because the giant claw slapped him across the face and he landed a few feet away.

"I….won't…have…you…beat me!" Ciara screamed. Her ki blasted and she began to change. Her lavender hair turned gold, her eyes were bright green and her ki energy whirled around her causing her hair to flip and twirl in mid air. She snapped the wire off her and Pan and crumbled it between her fingers.

She charged in midair at the machine and punched right through it. Then more machines came after her and she prepared her self in a stance that Pan knew immediately of.

"Kaaaaaaa-"Ciara's ki was forming in her hands,"meeeeeeeeee-" Pan's mouth dropped as she laid stunned on the ground from the shock of the wire,"haaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the giant ki ball was forming largely in her hand and Trunks was too shocked to move.

"H-how the hell……."was all he could say as Ciara fired it.

"HAAAAAAA!" The ki blasts was shot out and it blinded all of them. The sound of slicing metal and the smell of burnt wires and scraps were all that was left. The hall was disintegrated with burn marks and dust, not one single machine was left standing. Ciara was panting for breath as the smoke cleared. Pan and Trunks both were in complete shock at her being a Super Saiyan. She looked at them and could've slapped herself. They were looking at her like a monster.

"I- I can explain," was all she said. Trunks stood up with his eyes wide and his voice was a little shaking. He glared at her.

"Who the hell are you, and how can you be a Saiyan!" He hissed like she was evil. Ciara hadn't felt any lower. She changed back in her normal form and bit her lip. Pan looked between them, but her legs were still paralyzed from the volts.

"I'm sorry…..but I can't tell you-" Trunks grabbed her wrist.

"Bull shit! That was Goku's move! Pan's move! How do you know it! You weren't taught by Master Roshi! We would know!" Trunks forced her to look at him," Who are you!"

Ciara took a shaking breath, "I can't tell you. Please, but I just can't tell you." She said through gritted teeth and adverted her eyes from him and he grabbed her cheek bone and forced her again to look at him. Her eyes were beginning to water from frustration and anger towards herself.

"You come here all innocent, fly off and we come to help you and you won't even tell us the truth! I won't have that! You need to lose the bitchy attitude and tell us right now, who the hell you are, and what you're doing here or so help me Dende, I'll break your neck." Trunks had never looked more frightful. Even Pan was shocked at his tone and action. Ciara had tears on the rim of her eyes. This was her future father, but she couldn't tell him.

She fought back the tears and grabbed his wrists and pulled them down, "You will not treat me like a piece of shit! I just saved your goddamn lives so you should be thanking me!" Trunks looked at her, both shocked and frustrated. For one split second he saw someone he thought he would never see in her. He saw Vegeta. When she scowled at him she looked exactly like Vegeta when he scowled at others or whenever he got angry; he should know because Vegeta mostly got angry with him.

He pulled his wrists away and took a step back, but didn't say anything. Ciara took another deep breath and tears began to show up," I just can't tell you. I wish I could, oh Dende do I wish I could tell you. But if I did, everything would change. I can't have that. So please," tears were rolling down her face, but not even her overly large pride wiped them away or stopped them from flowing," I still need your help."

"We'll help you." Pan stumbled up to her feet and had to grab on to a railing to keep her balance.

Trunks blinked at her," How can you trust her when she has lied to us the entire time?"

Pan smiled, "If she was after anyone, she could've done it. I was alone with her and so were Bra and Marron, tons of time. She would've had plenty of opportunities to kill us all with as much strength as we just witnessed."

"But looked what happened! We were just attacked by robotic monsters, and something tells me she has something to do with it." Pan stuck her hand up to silence him and she had a smile on her face.

"Trunks, we have been through too many fights, battles, and adventures to know that anything can happen, any time and anywhere. We can't blame her for something that has happened so many times already. I can't even count all the times when we had a surprise attack like that." Trunks just stared at her. Then he looked at Ciara.

"I still don't trust you, but I will help you." He turned to Pan but continued to talk to Ciara,"but if you even think of anything wrong, I'll snap your face in two."

Ciara wiped her eyes and nodded and the three left the rubble, Pan was carried by Trunks


	6. Against My Pride, I’m Here for You

Chapter Six: Against My Pride, I'm Here for You 

(A/N): I do not own the next song lyrics. They are Mariah Carey's "Make it through the rain" I also do not own anything so no sue for you, but I do own Ciara. So ask me if you want to use her. Also, I Do not own DBZ or anything. :sigh: I know, I'm poor. I even owe my friend a dollar.

Trunks wrapped Pan in bandages to help her with her burns. Ciara had very few cuts, but she had her waist wrapped in bandages. Trunks had small band aids on his face from where the claw hit him. They were at Ciara's hotel room and they were in complete silence. Ciara had even micro waved some TV dinner's so they could eat, but they didn't touch it, Ciara had a feeling it was because they still didn't trust her.

They sat there, neither one speaking. Pan and Ciara were on the bed and Trunks was drumming the chair with his fingers, his head rested against his cheek. It was just eerie silence as if the whole world had stopped, not even the noises that usually came from traffic were heard. It was like they were afraid to speak because it would break something or it would throw the whole world out of balance. Ciara couldn't take it, so she cleared her throat but Trunks beat her to it.

"How are you a Saiyan?" He stared at her with a furrow brow and kept his eyes on her. Pan lifted her head up to object, but thought it was about time for Ciara to explain.

She fidgeted with her feet a little and didn't look at him, "I'm not all Saiyan; I have some human in me." She shrugged her shoulders in a guilty way.

"So you're half Saiyan?" Trunks lifted his cheek from his fist and frowned at her. Ciara crossed her legs and shrugged.

"Not….not really. I'm more Saiyan than human." She was never good at lying, especially to her parents and she still couldn't do it even if they were her age. Pan sat fully up from her spot and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But how can you be more Saiyan than-" She stopped and looked at the door. Ciara also felt it, a strong ki had come to their senses, but it wasn't behind the door. It was on its way. She didn't know who it belonged to. But it left her prickly and she stood up.

There was a knock at the door and Trunks jumped up to answer. He gripped the door knob, twisted it, and opened it. Ciara turned her head to see who it was.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Come in," Pan smiled and Ciara saw who she was talking to. Gohan walked in with his glasses in his hands and still in his suit but the jacket was somewhere else. Ciara's heart did full circles and got lodged in her throat. She sensed his strong ki, a lot stronger than she thought her grandfather's ki would be. How can someone this strong get killed so easily by a car wreck?

Gohan smiled as he walked in and stood against the dresser, "Just came to check on you. Bra told me this is where you might be, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled, but everyone knew it was false. Bra must have told him that she was with Trunks at a hotel room without realizing what she meant. Trunks cautiously sat down in the chair. Pan smiled and got up to hug him.

"Don't worry, we're fine. This is my friend Ci-ci, she lives here because she's from America." Ciara took his hand and couldn't speak; it was like she swallowed a sandbox. She nodded her head and Gohan smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ci-ci. I'm glad you guys are doing fine, but I want you to come home soon. Your Mom is making dinner and she wants us to be together since I haven't seen you in so long." He smiled at them all and rubbed his hands together as if hesitating to leave. Pan caught his actions in time.

"Is it okay if Ci-ci comes? She's never met anyone before and I'll bet she'll love something other than microwavable foods. I think Trunks has to get going though, I think he told me he had some stuff to do at the office." She looked back at him and Trunks blinked and finally got the hint.

"Oh, yeah I do," He smiled at them and got up to leave, but Gohan frowned at him.

"How come you guys are in bandages?" He looked more at Pan who had some on her back that was covered by her shirt. It took Pan only a minute to answer.

"We were attacked by giant metal spiders in this hotel." She was sure that they would be on the news, whether or not he saw or if the news even showed the attack, she knew he would've seen the damage on his way up. The place was still left in ruins. "I got hit a couple of times, but I'm fine now." She smiled at him, but he still frowned.

"Are you sure?" Pan nodded and so did Trunks and Ciara. "Okay, but you might want to go ahead and get home before your mother's cooking gets cold."

Trunks saw that was also his cue to leave," Yeah, I guess I'll see you guys later. I have to run by the house." Gohan raised an eyebrow at him as Trunks eased himself through the door way.

"I thought you had to go to your office." Trunks stiffened and smiled slightly, in a cautious way. Ciara could almost see him sweating.

"Uh, Yeah, but the paper I need is at the house. See you later guys." He ran down the stairs and Ciara had to bite her lip from laughing. She had always known her father to fear no one, except her mother, and he was sweating bullets just by having Gohan in the room. Pan took Ciara's hand.

"C'mon, Mom makes the best food ever." She smiled and they both followed Gohan.

* * *

Ciara and Pan both laughed as they sat on the front porch. They just ate dinner, which Ciara found out that Pan was right; Videl's cooking was phenomenal, and now the sun was setting, but Pan and Ciara were still talking. Pan smiled down at her feet and then looked back up at Ciara. 

"You want to go walking in the woods?" Pan asked her, Ciara nodded and they both got up and walked in the forest.

Pan and Ciara stuck their hands in their pockets with their thumbs sticking out and they smiled at each other. Pan giggled a little," I don't know what it is, but you remind me of someone…..weird." Ciara lifted and eyebrow.

"Someone weird? You think I'm weird?" Ciara put on a pouty face as Pan laughed," I thought we were friends." Ciara put on a fake prima Madonna act.

Pan pushed her a little," No, it's just that you look like…well….like….how can I put this?" Pan bit her lip and Ciara became serious at her. She didn't say anything but kept walking waiting for Pan to respond. Her answer wasn't that of one she understood.

"You remind me of my Grandpa," Pan looked at her to show that she was kidding. Ciara raised an eyebrow at her, but Pan continued, "You act like him, but when I saw you fight….I saw Trunks and Goten in you. Then when we talked…..like now, I'm able to open up to you….like as if you were him." Her voice dropped below a whisper at the end, and Ciara knew she wouldn't have heard if she didn't have Saiyan hearing.

"When I saw you as a super, you looked like Grandpa Goku….only female, but when you fought….I don't know, I guess I'm going crazy or something, I mean I had a million volts running through me at the time." She looked up at Ciara's face thinking she would see an extremely confused face, but instead she saw Ciara smiling. Her eyes were shining so brightly like they could light up a room. Her eyes made the hair on her neck stand on end. Her smile was illuminating and she seemed to be glowing. Pan completely stopped where she was at that look.

Ciara stopped with her, "Is something wrong?" Pan blinked and then smiled while shaking her head. Pan caught up with her and they continued their walk. But Pan had other things on her mind.

What's with this girl? She shows up out of nowhere, and befriends us all like she was always there. Then we find out she's a Super Saiyan and we still act like nothing happened. And how can she remind me of so many people? Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Vegeta, and….him. How can she remind me so much of Trunks? It's like she's a female version of him.

"Earth to Pan!" Ciara was waving her hand in front of Pan's face to get her attention. Pan snapped her head up and blinked out of her daze.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." She smiled as they got onto the main road. She looked around at the empty street, "Well, do you wanna go see a movie?"

Ciara shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, what movie?" She wiped her lavender hair out of her eyes. Pan shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't matter, we'll just see what they have." They walked down the sidewalk and took a bus to the main part of town. They chatted about music and then Pan brought up Trunks.

"Trunks doesn't get off work until nine today, so I might drop him off some food. He hates the cafeteria food." Pan put her elbow on the window rim and rested her cheek against her fist.

Ciara nudged her a little in the rib, "So what's going on between you and him anyway?" Pan snapped her head up and blushed crimson.

"What do you mean?" Ciara laughed and patted her shoulder.

"You and D-Trunks seem to spend a lot of time together. Do you have any good news to share with me?" She smirked at her as Pan grew redder.

"Well what do you know! It's our stop!" Pan jumped over Ciara and to the bus door until it opened to allow them through. They gathered into the movie theatre and they didn't have a chance to talk about Trunks much, and during the movie it slipped their minds.

* * *

"Man that movie sucked ass!" Pan said as they exited the theatre," Man, it was nothing but sex, and not even good sex!" They both laughed as they walked onto the sidewalk. It was now evening and the sky was a dark violet of the dying sun. 

"That actress was horrible and the movie was just a total waist of time! It would be a good one, if it didn't suck so much!" Ciara crossed her arms against the chilly wind. A car passed by and the three boys in it honked and whistled as they passed by.

"Bastards, they don't have the balls enough to approach us." Pan glared at the car that turned a corner.

"Well those boys sure do think you're cute if you ask me Pan," Ciara smirked at her and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Please, I wouldn't know the man of my dreams if he fell out of the sky."

"Pan," They both saw Trunks land in front of them, in his work attire. Ciara bit her lip to keep the silent giggles from spilling out, "Have you seen Goten?"

"Nah, not today. Ask Bra." She said simply as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Goten be with my sister?" He stared at her like she knew something, and she probably did.

"Probably because your always at work." She brushed her hair out of her face. Trunks stared at her, knowing she was hiding something, but he also knew she was as stubborn as a mule.

"Alright. Thanks anyway. See you tomorrow," He flew off into the night sky. The lamp posts lit up illuminating the streets in an orange light. Pan glared at Ciara after he left.

"Don't say it." Ciara put an innocent smile on her lips.

"Okay I won't." A black SUV pulled up next to them and the passenger seat window rolled down. A man wearing sunglasses and a black ball cap was at the window. They couldn't see who the driver was.

"Excuse me, misses." They were already looking at him and waited for him to continue," Can you please tell me where I can find Trendal Lake?"

Pan pointed down the road," Go down this road until you get to the-"

"I can't hear so good dear, I'll come up to you." The man opened the door and stepped down. He was tall with broad shoulders and he wore all black," Now can you repeat that?" Pan pointed back down the road.

"Go down this ro-AH!" The man pounced on her and something crackled and popped and Pan fell down on the pavement as fast as it happened.

"You bastard!" Ciara punched him in the mouth, knocking out a few teeth with it. She raised her arm for another hit, but someone grabbed her from behind. Something hot and painful pierced her neck and her entire body went numb. Her knees were the first to give way and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

* * *

Her head was pounding. Everything was dark and her stomach felt like it was going to repulse any minute. She tried to bring her hands to her aching head, but they didn't move; they were bound behind her back. Her eyelids had never felt this heavy and she wondered if they were glued shut. What had happened? All she remembered was her and Pan going to see a movie. Pan? Where was Pan? 

At the thought of her teenage mother, Ciara slowly forced her eyes to open. She wished she hadn't. A huge bright light was blinding in her eyes and they immediately watered. Why was it so bright? She tried to get to her feet, but they were also bound and her limbs felt like lead. She forced her eyes open against the blinding light. She saw white floors, and clear walls that seemed to be made of plastic. She managed to get up on her knees to look around. There was a white cot with white sheets, a white sink and toilet with a mirror. Everything was white. It looked look those rooms that you see in insane asylums at the movies, but why was she here?

It took a while before she got feeling back in her limbs. She tugged at the plastic ties that had her bound before ripping them cleanly off. Then she snapped off the ones around her ankles and rubbed the sore skin. She stood up and glared at the plastic wall. Bright lights like spot lights were shining into the room. She walked up to it and gripped her fist. With one motion, her fist met the wall, but it didn't break. She blinked at her knuckles then hit it again. Still, not even a scratch. She threw punch after furious punch at the clear wall.

"The wall matches your strength." A voice buzzed in the room like it was from an intercom. She looked frantically around the room until she spotted a camera in the corner that was in a clear box that she assumed was like the bigger size.

"Who are you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs," Where's Pan!"

"Don't you mean your mother?" Ciara's eyes grew wide in fear and astonishment. "Yes, I know who she is and who you are, Ciara Videl Briefs; daughter of Trunks Briefs and Pan Son Briefs. I also know you come from the future by the time capsule you keep in your room at the hotel. Sorry to say that we posses it now."

"How do you know that? Let us go!" She screamed at the camera," What do you want from us!"

"For you not to exist." Ciara began to angrily pant. She screamed in panic and anger and threw a ki blast at the camera. The ki blast bounced off the box and went for her, but she caught it and it demolished.

"Ki blasts won't work either Miss Briefs." Ciara screamed at the top of her lungs and began pounding the wall with all her might, trying desperately to get free.

"WHERE IS SHE! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!" She screamed louder and louder as her fist met with the wall. Tears ran down her face and her knuckles became bloody and left marks on the wall.

* * *

Trunks circled the sky with Goten at his side. They were in the mountains where Pan would usually go to train. It was now morning and neither she nor Ciara came home after Trunks left them on the street. The entire Z team was out looking for them. 

"Pan! Pan are you down there?" Trunks called over the mountains that echoed his voice, "Pan!" He couldn't sense their kis and it almost sent him into panic, but he kept his nerve. Goten also called after his niece, but no response, not even of the smallest.

"Let's go lower." Goten said. Trunks nodded and they dove for the ground and hovered over the mountain peaks.

"Pan! Ciara! Where are you! PAN! CIARA!" They both screamed. Their voices shook the mountains as it echoed through the canyon.

"Where are you Pan?" Trunks whispered to himself.

* * *

Was she hit by a truck? It sure did feel like it. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseas, but she would not allow herself to vomit. She lifted her head up, but it collided with something hard. Pan grit her teeth in pain and felt the top of her head. Slowly she opened her eyes to find that she was still blind. It was so dark that she wasn't sure if she had her eyes open. She pressed her hand out and it touched the top of whatever she was in. The ceiling was only inches from her body. She felt around the walls and realized that she seemed to be trapped in a box. 

Don't panic, don't panic! She told herself over and over. She felt around on the spaces beside her and felt something round. She brought it up to her face and felt the tip of a small battery, perhaps a D battery. If there were batteries here, then they must have to be used for something. She felt around and pulled a flashlight to her face and turned it on. The bright light showed her she was indeed in a box, a clear one that was buried.

Pan whimpered and fought back terrified fears that stung in her eyes. Why was she here? Was she being punished? And if so, for what? Pan screamed and pounded the top of the box.

"Let me out! Dammit! Let me go!" Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. A soft humming noise came from beside her face and it was an air vent that allowed oxygen to pass through, but for how long. Her elbow hit something and she moved down to grab it. It was a black tape recorder. She pressed the play button and for a few moments it was silent until a man's voice came on.

"Good evening Pan Son. I hope you find your new home rather cozy because you'll be there for a long while. Why you're here you may ask; because you denied me, so I'm denying you freedom. Good night Miss Son, oh, and you might want to take slow breaths, even a quarter Saiyan like you can't live without oxygen. This box is an invention of mine and cannot be destroyed at all, not even ki blasts so I don't recommend using one, it might kill you…then again I myself would rather die than be tortured like this. That will be the end of our discussion. Sweet dreams Pan."

Pan screamed out as loud as she could and began pounding the walls and top of the pexi-glass. "YOU BASTARD! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! LET ME GO!"

* * *

Ciara began rocking back and forth on the white bed. Her mind was slowly slipping into insanity as her mind was pummeled by thoughts that frightened her half to death. She had torn the pillow case and used it as bandages for her knuckles. Her compowder was gone and so were the rest of her things that she carried. She had cried too much and was now lost in her own mind. Then a thought triggered in her mind. She stood up and got into her fighting stance and began to raise her ki at the max as she could. Her body transformed into Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. 

"They can't detect your ki. This box is undetectable." Ciara screamed and hit the camera with another ki blast. It bounced off and hit her shoulder, making her fly back and land on the floor. She didn't move, but just stayed there gazing up at the white ceiling. Her soul and heart was broken. But she was going to make it. She was going to save Pan. Her mother. She would be with her mother no matter what.

* * *

"When you get caught in the rain, with no where to run. When you're distraught and in pain, without anyone. When you keep crying out to be saved but nobody comes. And you feel so far away, that you just can't find your way home, you can get there alone."

She sang the song her mother would sing to her as a child. It was her soul. It's what kept her holding on.


	7. Through the Rain

Chapter Seven : Through the Rain

A/N: My friend said that this chapter was wierd. So I guess it might be. It's also very confusing, so I'm sorry. I do not own DBZ, but I do own Ciara, she's mine! So ask if you want to use her.

Pan took a calming breath. She needed to keep her cool. She wasn't going to let this guy win; whoever he was. Her mind skipped to her favorite song. The one that helped her through some of the toughest times. It made her heart swell. She didn't know that Ciara was singing with her.

* * *

"When you get caught in the rain, with no where to run. When your distraught and in pain, without anyone. When you keep crying out to be saved, but nobody comes. And you feel so far away, that you just can't find your way home.  
You can get there alone, it's okay. What you say is…."

* * *

He was crying. He was actually crying. It was now evening and Pan and Ciara still did not show up. The rain lashed at the window and lightning forked the sky. He wasn't going to give up. He knew they were in trouble, it was a gut feeling. The other Z team members were roaming the lands looking for them at Pan's usual hangouts. Trunks went back to her house to see if she might've returned, but it was empty. 

He didn't bother with the light as he went into Pan's room. Her room never felt gloomier. He moved over to her dresser and picked up a picture frame. It was him and her at the tournament. His heart sank deep into his chest. In the picture, she had her arm draped around his shoulders and he had his arm around her waist and both were rather locking each other there in place. It was cute how they were, almost like a couple. They didn't know that it would look like that. They never did. His heart yearned for her to be pressed up against him again.

He sat the picture frame down and wiped his eyes clean. He needed to find her, both of them. He ran out of the house and flew into the storm.

Pan, if anything happened to you…..I would die. Please be okay.

* * *

"I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again.  
On my own And I know That I'm strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid, I hold entirely to my faith And I live, one more day, and I make it through the rain"

* * *

Ciara sensed the man standing there, but not by his ki, just his presence. She didn't face him, but kept whispering the song. She could see him in the corner of her eye as the man who drove the SUV. He tapped on the glass to get her attention, but he didn't get it. So he gave up, and talked to her anyway as she murmured the lyrics. He knew he could hear him, even if she forced herself not to. 

"I know in your time that your mother is dying of a heart disease that is so rare that they destroyed the only known remedy. Well what would you do if I told you I had it?" He pulled out a clear vile with a red liquid in it. Ciara turned her eyes to him, but still spoke the chorus. Her eyes were full of hatred and want for the vial. The man still wore the hat and sunglasses.

"You know," a smile pursed his lips," It was I that destroyed the remedy. It's very simple, so simple that it was never known to be used as an antidote. You see," He motioned to the vial," all it is, is rose dew mixed with blood of the same type and a plant found in Dorian called projicies. I bet you're real angry now, it had been all around you and you never knew. You traveled time for something that had been in your house for years and all around you and searched frantically for it and it was right under your nose." Pure hatred ran through her veins. He could sense it and it kicked up his high.

"It was also me, that gave her the disease. I, myself, am not from this time either. I am from your time. You see," He sat down on the floor and leaned against the glass," I had a crush on your mother when she was young you see, but she denied me. I asked her why and she wouldn't tell me, but then she married and had you with that bastard. I was beyond angry and I wanted her to feel the pain she left my heart." A twisted smile played over his lips," When she went into labor, I posed as a pediatrician in her care. After she had you in injected her with it. Thinking it was a pain medicine, she obliged, not knowing that in that needle was a disease that could kill the strongest." Ciara glared at him. Why was he spilling out all the secrets? Was he planning on killing her? Not if she got to him first.

* * *

"And if you keep falling down,  
Don't you dare give in You will arise safe and sound So keep pressing on, step firstly And you'll find what you need to breathe then What you say is….."

* * *

Trunks stopped in midair in the pouring rain. He felt energy. Not ki energy, but he knew it belonged to Pan and perhaps Ciara. He held his hand over his chest where he felt heat rising even though the rain was icy cold and left his nerves numb. He looked around, trying to see if there was a source. Then a song whispered in his ear. He didn't know where it was coming from, or if he was going senile. But it was comfort.

* * *

"I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again.  
On my own And I know That I'm strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid, I hold entirely to my faith And I live, one more day, and I make it through the rain"

* * *

Pan had the flashlight pointed down at her feet and she closed her eyes while still whispering the song. Her voice was dry and harsh, but she sang as best she could. Her mind was full of memories of Trunks, Ciara, Bra, Goten, and everyone else. Only a few days ago did she have her first kiss. It replayed in her mind over and over. 

Trunks and Pan were walking down through the stands of the carnival, sharing a stick of cotton candy and a bag of popcorn. Trunks had taken the day off, just to have this one day with his best friend. Somehow the conversation turned over to Trunks' ex girlfriend.

"I dunno, she was like all the other ones. She did everything I wanted her too, and she just wanted my wallet," He said as he took a sip of the large soda in his hands. Pan grabbed a piece of the blue fluff and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Another gold digger?" Trunks nodded and Pan looked down," I'm sorry."

Trunks blinked at her, "Why?" Pan shrugged.

"I'm sorry that those women can't see the real you. Trunks the trustworthy friend, not Mr. Briefs the vice-president of CC." She stuffed another piece of blue cotton in her mouth," If they would see what went beyond the dollars then they would fall in love with you. But to bimbos like that, money is what makes the world go round." Trunks chuckled.

"And to you, what makes the world go round?"

"Gravitational pull of the Sun and the spinning of the axis." Trunks rolled his eyes but laughed at her joke, until they heard a woman approach them.

"Mr. Briefs?" The woman was holding a notepad and wore a skirt suit that showed she was a reporter. Pan had to hold her breath not to let the sigh of frustration escape her lips. Didn't they ever leave him alone?

"Yes?" Said Trunks, with a note of frustration and annoyance in his response. The woman smiled and clicked her pen and pressed it to the paper.

"I'm Haylie Korromorra, of the Tokyo Journal. I was just wondering if I could ask a few quick questions?" She smiled brightly at him and Trunks and Pan both narrowed their eyes at her.

"I'm trying to spend the day with my friend, so why don't you close your notes and walk away." He said flatly. Pan smirked at him with admiration.

"But only a few simple questions, it won't take long I promise." Her bright smile faded into a frown and she brushed her short blonde hair behind her ear.

"The answer is no. I already told your company not to interview me unless at a conference, so unless you want me to speak with your super visor, then I suggest you walk away and leave us alone." Trunks smiled at her, but his eyes were telling her to 'get lost.' She seemed to get the message because she put the pen back in the notebook and closed it.

"Well then, good day Mr. Briefs. I hope you and your girlfriend have a splendid time here." She gave them an annoyed and angry smile before stomping away. Pan frowned at her.

"That's not good. She called me your girlfriend." She said as the woman turned into the other parking lot. They made their own way to Trunks' car at the far end.

"Why's that?" He asked as he opened the door for her and getting in himself. He started the car and pulled into the road.

"She's paparazzi, she'll put it in the paper that your dating me and all hell will break loose between the media and not to mention our family." She frowned as she looked into the window. Trunks placed his hand on her thigh, which made her blush heavily.

"Don't worry, if she prints anything about that it'll get her in trouble. Mom was so angry about what they wrote about her that she declared she'll sue any company that writes a story without her permission. So all the press companies are terrified shitless." Pan smiled a little, and nudged a little in her seat. Trunks returned his hand to the steering wheel. "And what's so wrong about being my girlfriend anyway?"

Pan rolled her eyes," Have you seen the stories written about couples? Fans go nuts, reporters compare couples and their exes, they write about how fabulous they are or if it'll ever work out, then they'll make lies about how horrible the relationship is, and then about the devastating break up. I'm sorry, but I don't want my life in People Magazine all the time. If I want people to know more about me, I'll write an autobiography." Trunks laughed. "And they write crazy stuff about your girlfriends too. 'the one and only' 'Trunks curse of gold diggers' 'hot passion no longer lastin.' I mean they write entire magazines about you. I'd hate what they would write about me if I was in any."

Trunks smiled at her, "And why's that?"

Pan sighed, "Because it would say stuff like, 'Has Trunks finally gone desperate?' Or 'Doctors have determined that Trunks Briefs might be loosing eyesight by dating Pan Son.' They only write good things about good looking people."

Trunks pulled the car up to the guard rail. The sun was setting and Pan wanted to see it, so Trunks decided on the cliff above the highway. He turned off his car and Pan stared lazily at it.

"Well if what you say is true, then they would make you look like a goddess," said Trunks as he put his hand on her head rest.

"Please, everyone already thinks I'm a dyke." She crossed her legs and kept her eyes on the dying sun.

"Then they're wrong, because I see you as nothing less than beautiful." Trunks smiled at her and Pan could feel the heat rush in her cheeks.

"Shut up Trunks." She knew he was only telling her that to make her feel better. He didn't like it when she was down.

"No, I'm serious Pan," He lifted her chin with his thumb and locked his eyes on her raven ones, "I think that you are the most beautiful woman to ever come upon me. No one knows me like you, and I also know you very well." He bent his head down low to her and brushed his lips against his own. The touch was tender but there was indeed a spark of passion. He took her lip into his and nibbled on it sexually. She parted her mouth to let his tongue slip through, which he obliged and let it circle and explore her mouth. After a few moments they parted, but Trunks still had her in his arms.

"Whoa….I guess some magazines aren't lying. You are a great kisser.' said Pan in aghast.

"What do you mean?" Trunks said playfully. He liked the compliment Pan gave him.

"You got a ten out ten in Daisuki Times for being the best kisser."

"You read too many magazines." He held her to him and brushed the hair out of her face. "Don't ever think that you aren't pretty, because you are." He whispered and kissed her lips gently. Pan stared at him with her eyes glistening from threatening tears. He wiped them away and smiled at her.

"Trunks." she whispered.

"Hm?"

"That….that was my first." He smiled more and tilted his head down again.

"Well then this will be your second." They met in another hot kiss, but with more passion. Trunks made his way down to her neck and she ruffled his hair with her fingers. She tasted magnificent. It was either vanilla or cinnamon, he couldn't tell because he senses were all in a fritz. But she was beautiful, and he had now come out with the truth. His actions spoke louder than words. And so did hers.

* * *

Pan smiled, but then frowned and tears glistened down her cheeks.

* * *

" And when the wind blows.  
And shadows grow close Don't be afraid There's nothing you can't face And should tell you You'll never pull through Don't hesitate Stand up and say…"

* * *

Tears streamed down Ciara's face, but she kept her words to the lyrics. He was going to kill her, and her mother. He didn't want them to exist. And if he killed Pan early, she wouldn't. Anger rose in her like a coiling snake ready to strike. But she had to stay under control, don't let your enemy get under your skin. He was toying with her as he pressed his back against the glass and lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it. He had her. Or at least he thought he had her. 

Just a few more minutes. Hold in there. Don't break it.

Ciara closed her eyes and concentrated her energy in the middle of her chest, letting it build up inside her. The snake was now curling up to sleep. Her hair swayed like she was in water, and the man saw this.

"Hey! What are you doing! Whatever it is, it won't work!" But he was starting to panic. Her energy was rising deep within her and her hair moving more frantically. Her body slowly began to rise inches off the ground, but her body was stiff as a board. She kept the energy flowing. It didn't leave her body like the way ki does when you power up. She wasn't powering up; she was gathering. It flowed through her veins, and made her skin glow. The man pounded on the glass telling her to stop, but she couldn't hear him. All her senses were out of her body scouting.

* * *

"I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again.  
On my own And I know That I'm strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid, I hold entirely to my faith And I live, one more day, and I make it through the rain"

* * *

Pan had her eyes closed, but she still saw light. It was blinding her. She fumbled for the flashlight blindly and turned it off, but the light remained. Now the light was more comfortable and soothing. She wanted to run to it, but she was still trapped in the box. Instead the light came to her. It flowed around her and making it's way into her skin. It flowed through her and warming her spirits. She sang louder and with more energy and it became stronger. Oddly, she didn't feel afraid or angry. It was like the light was numbing her emotions. She was happy, but not a good happy. Was it because she was dying? 

Trunks flew faster as the heat grew warmer with every mile he took. Rain stung his eyes, but he couldn't feel the cold. Then he spotted small dense light over the horizon. He flew over to it, realizing the song that echoed mist fully in his ears was louder. Then he realized that he was actually hearing somebody singing. His strong Saiyan hearing could hear someone singing the song that played in his mind, but how if they were so far away?

Balls of light were around him and flew past him where the light source was. He flew after them, wondering if he had finally gone senile. The voice rang in his head and his soaked clothes weighed him down. He saw the balls of light gather and land on the ground. He hovered over them and watched them sink into the ground. Light showed up from the ground as each one seeped through the soil. Then it hit him. Someone was gathering this energy from under ground. The voice was louder, but still muffled. Why didn't he recognize it at first!

Trunks dove onto the ground on his hands and knees where the light was gathering.

"Pan! Pan, can you hear me! Is that you!"

Pan gasped and her eyes flew open. Was it real? Did she really hear him? She was afraid to answer. Afraid that it was all in her head. She wanted to be with him, so badly. Was her mind playing tricks? Then she heard him again.

"Pan! Is that you!"

Pan started crying hysterically," Trunks! It's me! Help!" The light was gone and her oxygen was running low. She felt her nose dribble blood and she felt sick and coughed a fit.

"Don't stop singing that song! C'mon, keep singing!" Trunks began to dig his hands into the dirt and flung it frantically to the side. Tears streamed down his face. He found her. He actually found her. He dug like a dog to get her free, but it seemed like endless dirt. He shot a ki blast into the air and it exploded in the rain night sky. He only hoped that the others saw it. He sent three more after that until he continued with his frantic digging.

* * *

"When you get caught in the rain, with no where to run. When your distraught and in pain, without anyone. When you keep crying out to be saved, but nobody comes. And you feel so far away, that you just can't find your way home.  
You can get there alone, it's okay. What you say is…." 

Pan sung as she chocked on tears and her throat was sore. But it brought back the light. She could hear Trunks digging above her ,but he seemed so high up. Was he going to reach her in time. Yes, he was. She wasn't going to think that when it came so close.

* * *

"I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again.  
On my own And I know That I'm strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid, I hold entirely to my faith And I live, one more day, and I make it through the rain"

* * *

Ciara repeated the song as her energy circled into her then was released into the air where it disappeared. The man was pounding on the glass and Ciara turned to him and smiled. He found her asshole! She's gonna be okay.

* * *

"And if you keep falling down,  
Don't you dare give in You will arise safe and sound So keep pressing on step firstly And you'll find what you need to breathe then What you say is….."

* * *

"That's it Pan, keep on singing!" Trunks had already dug a hole that was around three or four feet deep. He could hear her voice go hoarse, but she had to keep singing. It gave him energy to get her out. Under ground Pan was feeling light headed but continued with the song.

* * *

"I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again.  
On my own And I know That I'm strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid, I hold entirely to my faith And I live, one more day, and I make it through the rain"

* * *

"C'mon Pan!" Trunks shouted with each handful of dirt he flew out, "Keep it coming Pan! I won't lose you! I'm here for you! I love you too much to let you go!" The rain made it harder to dig since the hole was filling with water and quickly. He wasn't going to lose her, not when she was so close.

* * *

" And when the wind blows.  
And shadows grow close Don't be afraid There's nothing you can't face And should tell you You'll never pull through Don't hesitate Stand up and say…"

* * *

He felt something hard in the mud. He wiped it away and saw a box, but the rain didn't allow him to see who it was. But he knew it was her. She was still singing. 

"Pan I'm gonna get you out!" Trunks wiped the mud off and could see Pan's outline. He punched the box, with no reaction, not a crack. He began pounding it. He even went Super Saiyan, but still it didn't break.

It began to be very hard for Pan to sing when she was so close to freedom, but still behind in the trap. She wasn't going to lose him, not when he was right above her. She took a breath and screamed the last verse.

* * *

"I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again.  
On my own And I know That I'm strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid, I hold entirely to my faith And I live, one more day, and I make it through the rain"

* * *

The light circled Pan's torso and she disappeared with it. Trunks' heart fell into pieces. 

"PAN!" Then light welled up beside him and Pan's body appeared next to his knees. She was gasping for air and her eyes mixed with the tears. There was Trunks before her as a Super Saiyan, covered in mud and soaked. She jumped into his arms and cried hysterically. Trunks pat her head and rocked her.

"It's okay Panny, it's all okay. Nothing is going to happen Pan Chan." He whispered in her ear. She held onto her knight that had come to rescue her, as if she were afraid if she let go, he would be gone. Trunks picked her up and held her to his chest. "Come on, let's go home."

Pan shook her head, "What about Ciara?"

"I'll leave you at the house and go look for her. Everyone is out looking for you two. What happened?" He took off into the sky and she laid her head against his soaked chest.

"I don't….remember…."She felt the back of her neck that was extremely sore. But she managed to grin, just a tiny bit. "I love you Trunks. I really do."

Trunks smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Me too Pan. I also love me." Usually Pan would playfully punch his arm, but she just smiled. Laughter and joking was their best way to get through tough times. "I love you too." He kissed her lips and they were stuck in a muddy embrace.

(A/n - I do not own this song. It belongs to Mariah Carey. I just love it and thought it would suit this part of the story. So no sue for you. Nyah.:P Also, I don't own a thing. If I did i would make Vegeta where a pink dress and Goten would be my bitch :D)


	8. Vegeta Decides and Ciara Plays Cupid

Chapter Eight: Vegeta Decides and Ciara Plays Cupid Once Again

A/N: I wish I did, but I don't. I wish everyday, but it never comes true. DBZ is not mine. Make me feel better by reveiwing my story please.

Ciara stopped singing. She was safe, for now. The man had now entered the glass room and bent over her. His piercing gray eyes stabbed into her's.

"You think that's funny bitch!" He screamed at her.

Ciara managed a smile, "Yeah, I do." Before she or he could say a word, she pressed her two fingers to her forehead and disappeared. The atmosphere dissolved around her and her body hit the highway. Cars passed by without knowing that there was a body at the side of the road. The rain soaked her clothes and covered her in mud.

* * *

Vegeta was flying above the city as one of the members of the search party. Over the highway he spotted a strange form in the ditch. He could hardly sense any ki, but it did supply some. He flew over to the load and turned it over. There was Ciara soaked right under him. He grabbed the radio that was assigned to him and clicked it on. 

"I found the purple haired brat. She seems fine, but she's passed out." He clicked it off, not caring what the others wanted to say. He looked down to study her. Strangely her ki kept rising and falling, like it was going in circles. Then he spotted a metal anklet that seemed too ghotti for someone to wear. He flipped it over and engraved in the shiny metal was C.C. Vegeta studied it. Why would Bulma want to give a ki compressor to her? Vegeta thought about what he just thought. Why does she need a ki compressor?

To answer his question, he unbuckled the anklet and slipped it off. Immediately, her ki shot up. Not enough for a power up, but way more than a humans. It felt like a Saiyan's. But she couldn't be a Saiyan. Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. When he did her head fell back and her hair fell over his arm. Vegeta felt his heart rate go up as he studied her. With her hair like that, she looked exactly like a sleeping Trunks. A little too much like Trunks.

Vegeta furrowed his brow. Ciara slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Her eyesight was fuzzy and the night didn't help, but she knew who it was in front of her.

"Grandpa…"She whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Vegeta's eyes grew big. Why did she say that? Did he remind her of someone? Then he continued to gaze at all her features. Was he someone? Vegeta shot off into the sky as he pressed Ciara's body close to his chest. He flew over to Capsule Corp. and flew into the gravity room and locked the door. Even though he didn't look it, he was very smart when it came to some things. He had to know how to navigate and work heavy machinery for him to be able to travel through space.

He clicked on the computer and turned it on to 'genetic profiling.' He took Ciara's limp hand and ran it under the scanner and then laid her down on the floor next to him. The computer had a scanning bar on it before it read 'no results.' He typed in to find seven matching chromosomes. Again the scanner had the search bar, but instead of 'no results' it said 'six possible matches.' Vegeta ran his tongue over his teeth and then typed in thirteen matching chromosomes. After a few seconds the results came as 'two possible matches.' Vegeta clicked on the link. The two matches were that of Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Pan Chi-chi Son.

Vegeta stared at the screen, blank of all emotions. This girl next to him was his granddaughter. But what was she doing here? He bent to pick her up, but stopped.

"Mom….I'm sorry…..I tried…."Ciara whispered in her sleep. A tear steamed down her cheek and onto the floor, "I couldn't….save you….."

Vegeta stared at her. Was there something wrong with Pan? Is that why she was here? To save her? Vegeta picked her up and carried her to one of Bulma's medic beds where he laid her down and pulled the blankets over her. As soon as she woke up, he was going to give her the third degree.

* * *

Trunks sat on the couch next to Videl. Pan was so exhausted that she fell asleep as Trunks carried her home. Gohan had barely left her side and was still there now. Once in awhile he would come down and tell them she was fine, but they were still concerned. He got word that Ciara was over at C.C. and was also asleep. Piccolo was in the corner with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He had fallen asleep, but every time when Gohan came down he would wake up just to see how Pan was. 

Nobody said anything in that room. Videl kept getting up for reasons, but then forgot what they were. Trunks just stayed on the couch, looking from the floor to the window. Then the front door opened and in came Bulma and Bra. Videl got up quickly and they both hugged each other.

"How's Pan? Is she okay?" Bulma asked as she pulled apart.

Videl nodded, but her eyes looked like they were watery, "She's okay, just tired. She's sleeping now."

Bra walked over to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Trunks looked up at her, lost in thought at first. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Pan's a fighter, nothing bad happened to her." He went back to looking at the floor. Bra wanted to point out to him that being six feet deep in a box that was only a foot tall was not "nothing bad," but she decided not to. She knew he was concerned; he always was if something ever happened to any of them.

The door opened again and this time it was Vegeta. Nobody did anything when they saw him because frankly they were surprised he showed up at all. Then he looked at Trunks.

"You boy," he said lifting his finger at him, "You. Me. Outside. Now." He walked out the door. Trunks blinked. His father came here to scowl at him? For what? It had to be important since they had to go outside. Now he was afraid of what it could be. But he got up and walked outside.

Vegeta looked at his son and flew off. Trunks flew off after him. Now Trunks needed to know what it was if it was so important that they had to be out of ear shot. Vegeta would've hoped that the others would listen in as he pushed Trunks around, he had done it several times. He would've scowled at him in front of everyone if he had the chance and he did, but he didn't take it.

They landed in a plain area where Trunks and Goten would train with Gohan. Vegeta had his back turn and Trunks was going to say something, but Vegeta beat him to it.

"Have you bonded yet?" He asked gruffly as he crossed his arms.

"Who? Me? Huh?" Trunks was blushing. Damn, he knows about us! There's nothing you can keep from him! "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Have you and the Son brat mated and bonded!" Vegeta asked impatiently.

Trunks was redder than crimson,"Huh? Oh….uh….well….no, we, uh, haven't yet…..I mean….uh?"

Vegeta turned back around with his back to Trunks. Trunks knew that his father was against him dating Pan because of the rivalry Vegeta had with Goku, and Pan was Goku's granddaughter. But Trunks would fight for her. He loved her, even if he's father was against it all.

"Well, at least it's her." Said Vegeta. Trunks wasn't sure if he said it to himself or if he also said it for Trunks to hear, but that didn't matter. It was what he said. Did that mean he approved? Trunks just stood there blank. Vegeta turned his head to him," She's a quarter Saiyan so your kids will be two thirds." Trunks slumped his shoulders. Of course, he approved for the Saiyan race. "Have you noticed anything familiar about the new girl?"

Trunks blinked at his father's back. Why had this changed into Ciara? "Uh….no not really. She is strange though…."

"Like she being a Saiyan?"

Trunks would've been surprised, but there was nothing you can hide from Vegeta. "Yeah, like that."

Vegeta smirked like he knew something that he didn't. But also like Vegeta, if he knew something he wouldn't tell. He was amused by their constant curiosity of what the secret was, and it was always big. Then Vegeta teleported off and left Trunks scratching his head. There was something that his father tried to point out to him, but he was lost. Goten was the one who was good at puzzles out of the bunch, not he. And wouldn't Vegeta questioned him more about Ciara? They had encountered too many enemies not to question newbies and being Vegeta, he would practically make them take a lie detector. He did it with Bra's boyfriends. They would wet their pants or run off.

But Vegeta only pointed out her Saiyan blood. It was strange.

…..your kids will be two thirds…..

"…………"

…..your kids will be two thirds…..

Trunks still didn't understand, so he flew off towards Gohan's house.

* * *

Ciara woke up feeling very warm and on a soft mattress. She lifted her eyelids and saw that she was in a room all herself that reminded her of a hospital room. Why was she here? She should be out there looking for the bastard that took her. For the bastard that poisoned her mother. For the bastard who….told…her…. 

She slapped her palm to her forehead. She wanted to shoot herself. The antidote for the disease had been there the entire time. She had traveled across time and it had been there at the shops, in the garden, and on almost every window sill in the world. And she had her mother's blood! In fact, Pan in this time was her mother's blood!

But Ciara flopped back down on her pillows. There was only one thing missing. Her time machine. That man had taken her communicator and her capsules which meant that she was stuck here. She wanted to cry. Every time she came so close it all had to crash down on her. Why in the name of Dende was this happening? It was all for a good cause. If anything happened to her mother, they couldn't help. The Dragon balls were gone because of her great grandfather Kakkarott. If they were still here, they could just wish her back to health, but Kakkarott had to take them away along with himself. Ciara now felt heated anger and hate towards the man she never met. It was all his fault. All this would have never happened if he hadn't gone.

Ciara couldn't take the anger and she threw the table next to her bed and it broke against the wall. She got up and started to destroy the room by throwing and smashing all it's objects. If he hadn't gone, her great grandmother would still be alive! Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. If he had stayed then her grandparents would still be here with her! She smashed the glass vase on the floor. Piccolo would have never to need to check on how the new Namek was doing! Krillin and Eighteen would have never moved away! Goten would have married Bra by now and have a family!

"It's your fault!" Ciara screamed as she upturned the bed," It's all your fault! You caused this! IT WAS YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!" She began to tear up the bed and pillows sending fluff and threads everywhere," YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! YOU BASTARD! YOU SELFISH, INCONSIDERATE TEME! LOOK WHAT YOU CAUSED! They told me it was all for good!" Ciara dropped to her knees and her head fell to her hands," What good….I see no good….my family is broken….AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She punched the wall and caused a large hole in it's place. Her head fell on the wall and she bawled. Tears streamed down to her nose and dripped to the floor.

"Let me know when your done destroying our things so we can talk"  
Ciara turned her head to face Vegeta's scowling one. His arms were crossed as usual and he leaned in the doorway. Ciara turned her head back to where it was against the wall and her hair hid her face.

"I don't want to talk." Her voice was hoarse from her crying and screams.

"You're going to talk no matter what." Vegeta walked in the room with the glass breaking underneath his boots. "Tell me, why are you here."

Ciara sighed through her nose. She didn't want to go through her fake story, so she didn't say anything. Vegeta walked up next to her.

"Why don't start off with how you came here from the future? My guess is by time machine." Ciara looked up to him with wide eyes. How could he know? She had done her best to keep to a secret. She could only stare at him with her mouth slack. If he knew, did the others? This was not good.

Since he saw that she wasn't going to answer he continued to talk," I heard you muttering in your sleep. You said something about your mother, Pan I presume. What happened to her?"

Ciara swallowed. She definitely knew that Vegeta was going to hear the whole story no matter what. She always told him everything. He was one of the few that she trusted. "When I was twelve she was diagnosed with a disease that had spread over time by a virus, well actually a poison. The only known cure was destroyed before they could give it to her." She sniffed and wiped her nose, "But that man who kidnapped us told me it was all him. I don't know how or why. He, he told me the antidote was rose dew mixed with blood and some plant from Dorian. Prejoles or something." Ciara smiled a false one from lack of security and hope," But it's all for nothing. I can't go back. I'm trapped. He took my capsules and the time machine so it doesn't matter. I had a broken family and now I don't have one at all."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms,"And you call yourself a Saiyan." Ciara stared at him with tear stained eyes with disbelief. "A true Saiyan never quits nor do they let anything get in their way whether it's a who or a what or a when."

Ciara shook her head,"But it's too late. We don't have the antidote and even if we did I can't give it to her."

"Look, I can get you the plant from Dorian. You have to be talking about projicies. And as for the time machine, don't you think we already had one before you left?" Ciara's heart pounded against her sternum, threatening to break it. Did he mean….? Then that means….She was speechless to say anything. "Yes we have one. So if you can pull yourself together and act like you have some pride left in you, I'll return with the antidote and you will go back to where you belong."

Ciara started shaking. She had a chance. Her future had a chance! She whipped around to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and bawled. Vegeta, surprised by her choice of actions, just stood there. Finally she climbed to her feet and nodded.

"You're right." She smiled, hope creeping back inside. She bottled it up so it wouldn't get away. "Thank you. Thank you Grandpa." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door.

Vegeta looked back at the door. "Humph, brat." But he couldn't help being warm when he heard "grandpa."

* * *

Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, and Ciara were all at Trunks' office which strangely wasn't that crowded since they were in his "break room" which was like a small apartment. 

"Weird how Dad just decided to go train so quickly and in space," said Bra on the floor. Pan, Trunks and Goten were on the couch watching television. Ciara was in the chair.

"You know how he is, he probably thought we had another enemy so he should get stronger," said Goten, "You know how it goes. The curse of the Z team. Whenever something good happens-"

"Something bad comes along." Pan finished for him," I just wish that sometimes we could have good days without looking over our shoulder." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Ciara rested her cheek in her palm. Vegeta had left that morning for space and told them all it was urgent training which for someone like him was frequent and Bulma had already had a ship ready for him. Back in her time, Vegeta had taken her with him to train when she was young since they would be alone with no distractions and it was like a mini vacation for them and her parents. She hadn't trained in quite awhile. She should start before she gets too slow.

"Earth to Ci-ci." Bra was waving a hand in front of her face. Ciara snapped back to reality.

"Wha' oh sorry. What were we talking about?" She smiled at Bra.

"Pick a movie, any movie so that we can pass the time," said Goten. Ciara got up and searched through cassettes. Finally choosing a comedy she put it in the VCR and pressed play. They finished of the day with some good laughter and jokes that they all needed. Ciara kept stealing glances at her future parents, both happy as can be. It made Ciara feel happy.

Please get it, Vegeta.

* * *

Trunks and Pan were in the gravity room training, and Goten had promised Bra he would take her to see a movie if she made him a sandwich so they were gone, which left Ciara with Marron. They were at the café having a latte and Marron wanted to tell her all about the trip she and her parents went on. 

"At first it sucked 'cause we couldn't find our luggage for a few hours, but they managed to get it for us. Then when we went on the cruise, someone else had our room, but it was okay 'cause they bunked us up to a royal!" Marron said. Ciara was just zoning in and out of the conversation. "And I met this really cute boy named Devin from Europe and he is so hot! I have his number and we talk and chat on-line all the time! He's soooo dreamy!"

Ciara stirred her latte," I thought you liked Uub."

"Ew, gross! Why would I like him?" Marron said as she took a sip out of hers.

Ciara blinked. Back in her time Marron and Uub were married and in Europe. They had even gotten married before her parents. "Well, if you don't like Uub, then who do you like?" Ciara feared the worst. She was waiting for her to say Trunks. That would explain why Pan and Marron weren't the best of friends like Trunks and Goten were.

"Um, don't make fun of me, but I've always had a crush on Goten," said Marron blushing under the eyes.

Ciara's mouth fell open, "Goten?" It was all a big surprise. In her time, Bra and Marron were B.F.F's and Pan always got aggravated at the gitty attitude of Marron. How was Marron going to react when she hears that Bra's dating him? Will she go after Trunks? Ciara laughed in her head. Not if Pan could have a say in it.

"Shh, don't tell." whispered Marron pressing a finger to her lips. Her face was as red as the cherry she just ate. "I've had a crush on Goten ever since the fifth grade. He was home schooled so I couldn't wait for school to end just to go say 'hi'. I almost asked Chi-Chi if she could also teach me, but I got too chicken."

Ciara could just stare at her. This wasn't what the future was! Ciara had an idea. Once again, she had to play cupid.

"You want to go see a movie?" Ciara asked standing up.

"I hope they have something good," She said as they walked down the street.


	9. A Deadly Crush and Ciara

Chapter Nine: A Deadly Crush and Ciara

A/N: Why do you people keep asking me! I don't own DBZ! Man! Gawd!...it's too expensive, and I still haven't paid my friend a dollar back.

Ciara munched on the popcorn as they watched the romantic tragedy of the modern Rome and Juliet play on the screen. Ciara kept nodding off, and Marron was sniffing in her seat beside her, completely into the movie. Why did she have to pick this one? The movie was three hours long. So Ciara was stuck with a sobbing Marron, with a sobbing movie, in a theatre of sobbing people. Comedies were more her type; laughter, food for the soul.

Finally after three grueling hours, they exited the theatre and got into Marron's car.

"Was that not the saddest thing you ever saw?" Marron started the engine and pulled into the street. "The way they killed themselves just to be with someone. Now that's love."

"No, what's love is cooking for a Saiyan…."Ciara mumbled.

"What was that?" Marron asked as she turned down her radio.

"I just said I agree." Ciara leaned back in her seat and yawned. It was past midnight and Ciara felt like sleeping after that eye sore of a movie.

"You wanna hang out at my crib!" Marron asked excitedly," It will be fun! I can dress you up and have a make-over! And we can watch movies and eat popcorn!"

Ciara groaned, "We just ate popcorn and saw a movie."

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be great!" Ciara rolled her eyes having no choice.

* * *

Pan had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Bra had to do the same. Marron and Ciara had came over to Pan's house to show off Ciara's new look for the day since she spent the night over. Ciara had never felt more embarrassed. 

She had on a yellow tank top with a built in bra that didn't hold up to well, and had on a white mini skirt. She had a pound of make-up on her face that itched because having dirt on your face didn't suit Ciara. On her feet were white and yellow flowery sandals and her hair was curled and twisted instead of her usual straight and in a pony tail. One would say she looked quite well, but they way she slumped and acted the tomboy she was it just looked funny.

"Isn't she cute!" Said Marron as she made Ciara twirl around, "Yellow is totally her color!"

Pan cupped her hands and brought them to her face,"Aw! You wook wike a wittle pwetty pwincess!" She said in a baby voice. Her and Bra burst out laughing.

Ciara smirked evilly and turned to Marron, "Don't you think we should give them a make-over also?" Marron gasped with a smile and Bra and Pan immediately shut up.

"That's a great idea! Hold on, while I get my make-up." She left to get in her car for her bag. Ciara smirked at the two jokers.

Pan glared at Ciara,"I hate you."

Ciara smiled, "No you don't."

* * *

Trunks stared at Pan. Pan had an angry blush below her eyes. Obviously she didn't like the make-over that Marron had gave her. She wore tight skimpy lavender shorts with a matching blouse and even had matching flip flops and eye shadow. His sister Bra didn't mind so much wearing the black and white outfit as Pan. Marron popped up behind Pan. 

"I wanted her to match your hair color so I got all the purple I could! Doesn't she look awesome!" Marron shouted with glee.

Trunks scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. Sure." Pan sent him death glares before turning to Marron.

"That's it! I'm changing! I feel like a plum!" She stomped over to the door way.

"Actually, you look more like a grape." Said Trunks. Pan growled at him, but he smiled," But I'm glad you guys are here. Pack your bags everyone, we're going to my summer condo in Miami." They stared at with huge eyes and slacked mouths.

"Miami, Florida!"

"In America!"

"When did you get a condo!"

Trunks smiled, "I recently bought and furnished it so I decided to invite you guys to stay for two weeks in my first condo." All the girls jumped and hugged each other.

"We're going to Miami! We're going to Miami!" Pan broke away.

"Oh no, I don't have a bathing suit."

Trunks blinked, "You don't have a bathing suit? But you swim in your lake all the time. What do you wear?" Pan raised an eyebrow at him. Her family owned a small private lake that was actually built when they were attacked by enemies. Trunks seemed to get the picture because a blush fell over his cheeks. "Oh."

The girl giggled and Ciara put a hand on Pan's shoulder's, "That's okay. I don't have one either."

Marron draped her arms on both of their shoulders, "I smell shopping!" The two girls groaned.

Trunks grabbed his jacket off the chair, "Well I'll leave you girls with your shopping." He walked by, but Bra grabbed his arm.

"Hold on there bro. You're coming too. You need to pick out Pan's bathing suit. That's what boyfriends do." Bra steered him back to the living room.

"They do?" He asked unsurely. He looked at Pan for answers, but she merely shrugged.

"Of course they do! Now c'mon!" She grabbed his hand and steered him to her car and the others followed.

* * *

Trunks sat on the stool waiting for the girls to finish what they were doing. He picked up a magazine that was on the table and began flipping through the pages. He could hear Marron, Bra, and Pan arguing in the stalls. 

"C'mon, the pink one looks great!" said Marron.

"I don't wear pink," Pan grumbled.

"I like the blue one," said Ciara.

"Yeah, me too. It shows good cleavage for Trunks." Marron said in a joking way.

"Marron!" Pan yelled.

"Just put it on, and we'll put ours on."

Trunks looked up from the magazines to the stall doors where he heard all of them. Girls were weird.

Damn, Pan. When did your boobs get so big?"

"I swear Marron!" Trunks looked back at the magazine, but now had a very sexual image of Pan and he couldn't shake it out of his mind. Then again he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not.

Ciara came up to him, "Okay Trunks, ready to see?" She was wearing a red bikini with swirls on the. Before he could respond, she said. "First your sister wearing a dazzling lime green bikini with matching flip flops and hat." Trunks wasn't too keen on seeing his sister. "Next Marron wearing a pink bikini with laces." Marron twirled around for him and moved out of the way. "Next Pan, wearing a …..Pan? Pan come on out."

"No. I look skimpy!" Pan called out.

"No, you look sexy! There's a difference!" Bra pointed out.

"If you don't come out, we'll drag you out." Marron said putting her hand on her hip.

"No!"

Bra and Marron both sighed and walked to the stall and wrenched it open. They grabbed Pan's hands and tried to pull her out, but she wouldn't go past the frame. Trunks stood up, trying to see Pan, but all she could see was her bobbing raven black hair. Then with one huge tug and Bra using her Saiyan strength, Pan was hurled out of the stall and into Trunks.

Trunks looked up at Pan who was sitting on his hips. Gorgeous. She looked gorgeous. A huge blush swept his and her cheeks as they looked at each other. Pan had on a dark blue bikini that indeed showed much of her cleavage. Like Marron said, when did Pan's breasts get so large?

Quickly they jumped off each other and both were crimson as they looked in different directions. Bra nudged her brother in the ribs. "You got some competition bro. Men are going to be all over Pan now that she's showing off her D's."

"Bra!" Pan shouted.

"Don't worry," said Trunks as he examined Pan with his eyes, "I'll just have to beat them off with a stick."

"You know," said Marron, "I thought that very athletic people had small boobs."

"You also got to remember that she's Saiyan and they sometimes develop more maturely." said Ciara.

"Can you people stop talking about me! I'm right here y'know!" Pan shouted as she marched to the dressing room to change.

* * *

Ciara capsuled her suitcases and stuffed them in her pocket. Trunks had told them that Uub and Goten were also going to be there, so this gave Ciara the perfect opportunity to hook Uub and Marron up. But she was starting to have her doubts. What if Marron never liked Uub and only married him because everyone was already with someone? Was Uub just a stand in? Poor Uub, he was a good man. They hung out a lot when he and Marron came to visit. 

Ciara looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Why am I acting like he's dead?

She shook her head and walked off to find the others. She met them over at Capsule Corp where Pan and Bra capsuled boxes of snacks to satisfy five Saiyan appetites.

"If we finish all this before we land, I am seriously going to put Goten on a diet." Bra laughed at Pan's joke. Her uncle was the biggest eater out of them all, but he was also very muscular being a Z fighter.

Uub and Goten landed and smiled, "Alright a vacation! Sun, sweat! And souvenirs!" Goten shouted.

Trunks walked out of the tower and went through all the things on the list. He counted everyone out to make sure that everyone was there.

"Okay, looks like we're all here. You ready to put this show in the air?" He opened the door to the aircraft to allow everyone inside. They all took their seats and the two Brief siblings took the pilot seats.

"Hey, let's sing a song to pass the time," Goten said happily. "Ninety-nine bottles of sake on the wall! Ninety- nine bottles of sake!"

"Goten, I swear if you sing that song, I will throw you out this plane." Said Uub sternly. Goten was always the playful type and was never afraid to make a fool out of himself just for laughs. Everyone laughed, including Goten.

Trunks looked back at his co-pilot. His sister had fallen asleep, but he had the plane under control. He looked back at the others and saw they were asleep too except for Pan. She was propped up in her seat reading a book. He smiled and turned back to the giant windshield.

"Ugh Goten! Get off!" Uub shouted. Goten had fallen over in his chair and his head was in Uub's lap, drooling on his pants.

Trunks and Pan both laughed at the sight. Uub pushed the still snoring Goten off and back in his own seat. "We'll be there in an hour, so you can sleep if you want to." Trunks said to Pan.

Pan smiled, "That's okay. I like the scenery." She gazed out the window at the passing clouds.

Trunks was about to point out that she knew how to fly and saw this all the time, but he didn't want to ruin her peaceful moment.

* * *

"Wake up everyone. We're here." Called out Bra. Pan rubbed her eyes and stared at the palm trees out the window. Everyone jumped up to go outside. The sun warmed their skin and the breeze from the ocean cooled them off. It was beautiful here in Miami. Trunks capsuled the aircraft and stuck it with the others. 

"Everyone got their stuff? Good, so follow me." Trunks led the way down the street. He had been here several times for meetings, but this time it was a vacation. He would actually be able to go to the beach. Everyone admired the tall buildings and flashy signs. They definitely looked like tourists.

He led them to a giant building and they ascended up the elevator to one of the top floor. Trunks took out his key and opened the door. This wasn't a condo, it was a house! It was much bigger than what they had expected for a condo. They had a gourmet kitchen, two bathrooms, a back porch, a giant living room and den with a big screen television, and expensive Italian furniture. It was amazing what you could do with money.

"Alright, so let's decide on rooms. Pan and Ciara can have the farthest one; Marron and Bra will have the one next to theirs; and we'll have the one next to the kitchen. Good?" Trunks asked rubbing his hands together.

"Great." They all said, and went into their assigned rooms to unpack.

* * *

Pan, Uub, Goten, Bra, Ciara, Trunks, and Marron were all walking down the beach in their bathing suits. Pan had a t-shirt over hers with no pants. 

"Alright, who's up for a surf?" Goten asked as he got his board ready.

"Count me in," said Pan.

"Wait up for me," Bra grabbed her board and raced into the water after Goten and Pan.

"I have to go see someone, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Trunks said to Ciara. Then he walked back to the condominium and drove off in his car. Marron spread out a blanket and took out some tanning oil.

"Ciara, can you put some on my back?" She asked as she squirt some on her arms.

Ciara grabbed her sandals and held onto them, "Sorry, but I'm going to the snack bar. Get Uub to help you." She walked off, knowing now that Uub was massaging oils onto her bare back and all he had to do was make the right moves and she was his.

Ciara put on her sandals and walked up to the snack bar and sat down on one of the stools, "Can I get a Diet Coke please?"

"Sure thing miss," said the bartender as he gave her the glass. She drank some of it for several minutes while watching the television in the corner about the beauties of Florida.

"Excuse me, miss?" Ciara turned around to see a man with blonde streaked hair and very tan. He did look pretty good." Do you have a piece of dynamite? 'Cause you just blew my mind." He gave her a flashy smile.

Ciara snorted, "You call that a pick-up line. You need work." She sat down her drink and turned to fully face him. "Try this," She stuck her hand out," Ciara Nimbus."

He shook it, "Sean Combs. You're not from around here. Where are you from?"

"Japan actually. Just outside of Tokyo," She said as she gave the bartender her glass for a refill. "What about you?"

"I live here, born and raised. I come down to the beaches for bikini chicks," He attempted to suave her by giving a flashy smile. Except that it didn't work. "But I've never seen one as beautiful as you."

"So you can't keep a stable girlfriend, so instead you go after the ones that can only stay for a week?" Ciara huffed, "Maybe you should seek some ass and not tits. It seems to be more your style." She paid for the drinks and walked off.

She heard him mumbled, "Burn."

She walked back to the beach to see that the others were still back in the ocean and Uub and Marron were lounging out. Bra climbed out of the ocean and sat her board down and put her hands on her hips.

"C'mon guys. Have a little fun. Who knows when there will be another one of these days." Bra stood in front of Marron to block her sun.

"Aw, C'mon Bra. I am having fun." Marron rolled over on her back. Bra rolled her eyes and Ciara took her arm.

"C'mon, lets go and see what they have in town." Ciara nudged her to the condo, which Bra obliged. They walked up to the parking lot to Bra's car, but noticed that Trunks had just pulled in. He parked next to her and they saw that there was another man in the passenger seat.

Trunks climbed out," Hey guys. I want you to meat someone." The man in the passenger side climbed out. "This is Haketi Sombu. He's the top robotic scientist of the Capsule Corp here in America and a good friend of mine."

Ciara was frozen to the spot. A great chill and loathe descended through her spine. It was him. The man that kidnapped her and Pan and gave her mother that horrible disease that was killing her. And here he was in front of her, younger and more cleanly cut. Ciara glared at him and gripped her fist, about to nail him in the gut.

"Ciara, are you okay?" Bra's voice ringed in her ears. Ciara unclenched her fist and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling that well." She nodded to Trunks and Haketi, "Good day to you sir." She gave him a false smile and pulled Bra into her car and Ciara climbed into the driver's side and sped out of the parking lot and onto the road going ten over.

"Whoa, slow down speed demon. I can't have another ticket." Bra said. Then she saw the anger and hate on her face. "Are you okay?"

Ciara shook her head, "No I'm not. That's him. The whole reason why I'm here. He's the one that's going to give Pan the disease."

Bra gasped, "Are-are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't know why, but he told me he gave it to her when she had me thinking it was epidural or something." Ciara gripped the steering wheel, "He's going down though. My one chance and I'm not letting him get her. Not when I'm here. Not when I've come so close."

Bra gulped. Sometimes Ciara was scary. But Bra wasn't going to stop her. She wanted Pan in the future to be as healthy as can be too.

After a few laps around the city, they headed back to the condo. They pulled into the parking lot and saw that the others weren't at the beach.

"They must be in the room," said Bra. Immediately, Ciara ran up the steps and clashed through the front door and saw Trunks, Pan, and that bastard laughing at a joke. Ciara felt heated anger rush through her as she saw that Haketi was watching Pan closely.

"Hey, everyone! How are you!" Ciara shouted to get their attention. Pan wiped her eyes from tears that she made laughing so hard.

"Oh, Ciara." Pan said, "You should have been there. Haketi tells the most hilarious jokes! I almost wet myself!" She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "You guys want anything?"

"Sure, get us two sodas," said Trunks. He turned in his seat to see Haketi. "So, how's your life going?"

Haketi sipped the drink that Pan presented him, "It's going well. The industry still demands more but we're doing the best we could."

"Hey, we came here to have fun, so I don't want you talking about your careers. As of right now, you're care-free men." Pan sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Yes ma'am," said Haketi. A powerful surge over took Ciara as she growled deeply in her throat. How dare he speak to Pan like that!

Trunks and Pan noticed the increase in Ciara's ki, but before they could say anything Bra came running in. She was out of breath and leaned against the wall. Trunks raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay sis?" He asked.

Bra nodded and pointed to Pan, "We…need…to go….shopping…" She panted. Pan blinked at her.

"Actually I don't feel like shopping, but thanks though." Pan took a sip of her drink and rested it on the night stand.

"No you have to!" Ciara called out desperately. Everyone stared at her. "I mean, we definitely need to get you some souvenirs! So come on Pan!"

"Look, if she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to." Said Trunks crossing his arms Vegeta style. "You can shop later this is only our third day here."

Ciara stared at him, to Pan, to Haketi. She didn't want to leave her alone with him, but Trunks was here. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, right?

Bra grabbed her elbow. "C'mon Ciara. Let's go." She forced Ciara to walk, but her eyes never left the three until Bra shut the door. Ciara immediately rounded on Bra.

"What are you doing! We can't leave her alone with him! What were you-"But Bra covered her mouth with her palm and pressed a finger to her lips. She then took Ciara down to the elevator.

"Look, you told me he injected her with it when she had you, right? So we can't just go in there and kill for a crime he didn't commit yet." Bra held onto Ciara's arm to keep her from going as the elevator opened.

"But what if he-"

"I promise I will not allow anything to happen to Pan. She is my best friend and my ally. I will not let anything happen to her. But you have to listen. You have to stay calm. If you just go charging in there and beat the shit out of him, Trunks will attack you. Trust me, he'll see you as a threat and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to send his own daughter to the hospital. So you have to stand by. Do you hear me? Stand by." She said firmly. Ciara bit her lip and nodded. Bra hugged her and looked back at her.

They heard foot steps from the hallway and saw Trunks walking down towards them. He fumbled for his keys and looked up at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We-we were just leaving." Bra pulled Ciara into the elevator with Trunks and pushed the button and the elevator was now descending. "Why are you here, Trunks?"

"Well, I sensed that you guys were still here and I decided to go with you so that you can help me pick out a gift for Pan." He walked to his car and the girls followed, Ciara was practically in a trance. Bra looked back at her. Ciara just stared forward as she climbed in. Pan's only protection, wasn't with her. She was more than vulnerable.

* * *

Pan got up to make a sandwich as Haketi began flipping through the channels. She heard the television speak words that she didn't understand and it sounded like Spanish. She walked in there and saw that he was indeed watching a Spanish television show. 

She walked in with her sandwich and sat down on the corner of the sofa. Haketi was on the other end. "Do you even know what they're saying?"

"Sure I do. I can speak Spanish." said Hakita, "Usted es una chico bonita."

Pan giggled and took a bite out of her sandwich, "And what does that mean?"

Haketi smiled and moved over to the middle cushion and closer to Pan. "It means you are a very beautiful girl." Pan felt uneasy about his coming closer to her, but she just sat her plate down on the night stand.

"Uh, thanks…."she said. He was starting to move closer to her and she kept leaning back.

"You know, they say that Spanish is the language of romance," he said as he leaned towards her. His voice was seductive.

"Uh, really? I always thought it was French. Hee Hee." She laughed nervously. Her back was flat out on the couch and he hovered above her; his face only inches from her. She gulped, wanting to send this guy into an oblivion, but she fought back the urge.

"Yo quiero tu." He breathed on her before he swept down to kiss her. "I want you." Except that Pan's motions were quicker than his and she put two fingers to her lips to block the kiss. Then she pushed him off and stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong idea." said Pan as she backed up a little. Haketi sat straight up on the couch.

"You mean you are not attracted to me?" He smirked, "That's strange 'cause I usually have women falling head over heels for me." He stood up and began to walk closer to her.

"No, I'm not attracted to you! I mean you seem like a great guy, but I already have someone!" Pan said as he forced her to back up against the wall. He put his hand over her head and got real close to her.

"Oh really? Who?"

Pan gulped, "Trunks. Trunks and I have been dating for three months now." It was the truth, they had.

But Haketi smiled. "I know you're attracted to me. Trunks has never been this sensual before."

This time she got angry. Sensual my ass! You're practically a rapist!

Haketi smiled at her angry face, "No woman can resist me."

Pan was fuming with anger. "This one can!" She punched him straight in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. He grabbed his stomach and tried to gasp for breath. Pan walked up to his twisting and turning body. "There is only one man I love and will ever love and you are definitely not him." She stepped over him and walked out the door.

Haketi watched after her. Dammit! He rubbed his stomach and took small calming breaths then charged after her. But Pan had already taken to the skies and he did not know where she was. He punched the wall of the parking garage in anger. Pan definitely owed him an apology. He was about to turn around when he heard someone talk to him.

"She denied you didn't she?" Haketi turned around, but saw no one.

"Who are you?" He called out. A man walked out of the shadows wearing a black trench coat, sunglasses and a hat. He was the type looked like they would mug you on the spot, so Haketi glared at him and looked around for a weapon.

"I am someone who knows you very well Haketi." The man took off the sunglasses and hat. Haketi gasped at the older image of himself. "My name is Haketi Sombu, and I use to work for Capsule Corp in Miami, Florida."

Haketi scanned over him with his eyes wide in disbelief, "B-but you can't be m-me…can you?"

"I am very much indeed you, and the same thing happened in my time. But I will tell you now that you are no match for her, but with future technology and both our brains, we can put an end to all of those Saiyans." He gripped his fist in front of him to show his determination. "And we will get back at Pan for denying us for Trunks Briefs. So, are you in?" He extended his hand.

Haketi stared at it before he shook it. "Deal." And the pack was set.


	10. Chills and Spills

Chapter Ten: Chills and Spills

A/N: I read a fortune cookie today. It said that great fortunes will come to you in time. Maybe that means someday I'll own DBZ, but for right now I don't. Also, the thing that Pan said, I got the idea from my friend who when she gets mad, she cusses alot and it's hilarious.

Ciara had to practically drag Trunks out the store, and she was glad she did. Trunks had sensed the familiar ki of Pan and they saw her fly across the sky in a rather quick motion. Trunks and the girls immediately shot after her. By the look on Pan's face she looked pissed.

"Pan! Are you alright?" Trunks called before he caught up with her. Pan turned around and nodded.

"Your fucker of a fucking friend tried to fuck me and I told him to get the fuck away from me, but he fucking wouldn't stop, and I even fucking told him that I was fucking dating you, but he didn't fucking care and he kept on fucking approaching me so I went fucking crazy and fucking punched him and got the fuck out of there and left his fucking ass behind, that fucker!" Pan screamed angrily. Trunks blinked; it took him awhile to calculate all this information.

"WHAT!" He shouted angrily and shot off toward the condo. The others looked at each other and shot off after him to make sure he didn't kill him.

He kicked down the door and ran through to the living room, in search of his traitor friend who hit on his girlfriend. But all he saw was Uub and Goten staring at him with huge eyes and wide mouths. A chip dropped from Goten's mouth and on the table where it looked like they were playing a card game.

"Uh…." Goten started.

"Where is he!" Trunks shouted. "I know that pussy's here somewhere!" He began to look through all the rooms.

"Who, Trunks?" Uub asked.

"Haketi Sombu! He hit on Pan when she told him 'no'!" Trunks shouted. Finally Trunks realized that he was gone so he slumped tensely on the couch. "Fucking coward. Did he hurt you Pan?"

Pan shook her head and sat down next to him, "No, I think I hurt him. I hit him with a good selection of my strength." She began to rub his shoulders as he leaned back against her.

"You should've chopped off his-"

"Trunks!" Trunks smiled.

"I was only kidding." They both relaxed on the couch while Bra and Ciara joined in with Goten and Uub for a game of poker.

"Hey, we should make this strip poker," said Goten raising his eyebrows in an up and down motion.

Bra giggled, "No, I don't think so Goten." Goten snapped his fingers in a motion that said 'drat.'

"Hey, where's Marron?" Ciara asked.

Uub laid down some pretzels; apparently they didn't want to spend money. "She went to bed before you guys came."

"I wonder how she can sleep through all that yelling?" Goten said aloud.

"She probably woke up, but stayed in bed. That's what I do when my parents are arguing." Bra laid down her royal flush and took the pile.

"Aw, look at the couple," said Uub. Trunks and Pan had fallen asleep on the couch. Trunks had his arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzled his face in her hair.

Goten made fake sniffing noises, "My niece is now a woman." H pretended to wipe his eyes and cry. Everyone laughed at his little skit.

After awhile while everyone was sleeping, the television woke Pan up. She opened her eyes and saw Trunks had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Pan smiled. It wasn't everday you saw him like this. She snuggled up to him and inhaled his scent as she slipped back to sleep. Trunks hugged her to him tighter.

* * *

Ciara was one of the first to get up. She went in the kitchen in her pajamas and fuzzy slippers to make some coffee. The condo was quite silent and Pan and Trunks had left to their own rooms. The sound of the morning echoed through the silent halls. Ciara took her coffee and walked on the back porch to gaze out at the horizon on the beach. Not too many people were one the beach, just some early joggers and bikers. 

She leaned against the rail and the breeze shut the door for her. A yawned escaped her and she felt the door reopen and Bra came out.

"Ohayo Ciara," she said happily. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Ciara smiled, "Yeah. So what are we doing for today?"

Bra leaned up against the rail next to her. The wind blew her hair buck that was already in a messy bun. "Goten wants to go deep sea diving, so we might do that. I wanna see the dance clubs. I hear they're really good." she nudged her in the ribs. Ciara laughed a little. "Oh, and Mom called to tell us about Dad. She said that he landed on some planet of some sort. He usually never calls. Does he act like this in the future?"

Ciara shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, a little. Me and him are real close 'cause he's the only grandpa I have."

Bra frowned, "What about Gohan? And Goku?"

"Gohan and Videl were killed in a car accident when I was four, and I never even met Kakkarott. He never came back." Bra felt the intensity of Ciara's ki when she talked about Goku. And by using his Saiyan name, showed her that Ciara didn't care that much for him if not at all.

But why hadn't he returned? His son and wife was dead. Chi-chi was dead. His granddaughter was dying. Everything was falling apart, and he still didn't come back? What was so important that he couldn't be with his family.

"All my life I heard how great and wonderful he was as a fighter and a role model. I believed he was too. I use to love how Mom and Dad would tell me all the battles he won and how strong he was, and so proud and fun. He seemed like a great guy." Ciara looked back at the morning sun.

"I just assumed he had died, but when I finally asked how, they told me he didn't. He just left. I was a little disappointed in that, but I knew it was for a good reason, and that he would come back." Bra hung onto every word she said.

"But he never did, and I don't think he ever will. He wasn't even there when Mom was diagnosed with cardiac symmprotronist-corestor. So no, he isn't exactly someone I admire. I don't admire anyone who leaves their family behind."

Ciara looked back at Bra and saw her eyes glistening. "Hey, it's okay. That's why I'm here. To make the future better. Don't be sad." She walked over and hugged her.

Goten opened the door, "Hey, you guys okay? We're getting ready to go deep sea diving with the dolphins." Ciara and Bra followed him inside and got dressed.

* * *

They all walked drove down the street in Trunks' and Goten's cars. Ciara and Marron both stared at all the tall buildings while Pan fumbled with the radio. In Goten's car, Bra and Goten were singing to the song that was playing and Uub was in the back laughing at them. 

They pulled into one of the piers that said "David's Dive and Find." They all got out of their cars and walked up to one of the fishing boats. Three men approached them.

"Can I help ye?" Said the oldest one.

"Uh, yes. We had reservations for Briefs." said Trunks as he looked around the boat.

"Oh yeah, we have everything ready, so you can just climb aboard and we'll set you up." Said the second man.

They climbed the ship and stood on the dock as they waited for the boat to take off. After they were several miles out in the ocean, the three sailors showed them how to work all the equipment. They changed into their diving suits and set up the equipment on them. Two by two they ell backward into the sea.

It was beautiful. At first they couldn't see anything, except for green and blue waters, but after a while fish began to perk out and Bra took all sorts of pictures.

"Oh, cool Uub's riding a sea turtle!" Bra said into the walkie talkies built in the masks. She took a picture and felt something nudge her from behind. Dolphins had come out to say hi and the six of them had tons of fun with them.

"Hey look! I'm Aqua man! Come to me my minions of the sea!" said Goten as he rode on one of the dolphins. Two of the dolphins kept teasing Trunks by nudging him in the rear.

"Hey watch it you tuna dishes!" He said as he rubbed his rear that a dolphin just nipped. Pan kept laughing at him as one dolphin picked her up. Then there were a million bubbles that came from the direction of the boat.

"Hey, what's going on?" Marron asked.

"I think the boats leaving, or something." Ciara saw as the bottom of the boat grew more distant; it seemed to be going quite fast. "But why?"

"Let's check the surface," Pan swam up and the others followed her as they emerged from the waters. They took off their masks and oxygen tubes as they heard screams from the beach dwellers. A giant eighty foot tall robot was destroying and terrorizing the beaches. Now it was walking over to them. It looked exactly like the robots they fought at the hotel, but bigger and more dangerous.

"Holy fucking Dende!" Marron cursed.

"Everybody! Take off your equipment! Now!" Trunks shouted. They stripped off their tanks and their wetsuits and let them fall to the ocean floor and were left in their swim suits. "It's coming for us! Bra, take Marron and fly away from here and keep away from that thing! Keep safe!" Bra nodded and grabbed Marron's waist and flew off. "The rest of us will lead it out into the ocean and away from the city, got it?" They all nodded.

They flew up from the ocean and towards the giant robotic spider. Goten cupped his hands to his mouth and bellowed, "Hey King Kong! Come and get us shiny!" The robot saw them and started to come after them at great speed as it's legs caused earthquakes as it hit the ground. They flew low to the sea and it followed them. After the horizon of the beach was out of sight they stopped. A massive claw slapped down at them in the water and they all were thrown twenty feet in the air, but caught themselves.

"Everyone! Super Saiyan!" Goten shouted. Trunks, Goten, and Ciara both transformed. Goten was a little surprised to see Ciara a Saiyan, but he couldn't think on it.

Trunks fired an energy ball at the head of the robot, but it did no effect to it. Except that when it hit, Ciara saw who were the drivers.

"It's Haketi! He's behind the machine!" They all looked at it with wide eyes.

"Very good Ciara." Said the older Haketi in the megaphone. "Yes, I am indeed Haketi and yes I also built this robot to perfectly match your strength. Technology is such a wonderful thing." They all just stayed there floating and gritting their teeth. "It's amazing how gullible these people can be. You show up out of no where and earn their trust when they don't even know who you are."

Ciara's heart pounded in her chest. He was up to something bad. "What are you implying!"

"I just think it's funny how all this happened just as soon as you came. You know it had been years since they last had a major enemy until me. Something just doesn't add up, don't you agree? Tell them the truth Ciara." Everyone stared at Ciara waiting for an answer, but she couldn't supply them one. "If you won't than I will. Ciara here has been working for me since she arrived."

"No, that's not true! That's a lie!" She told the others, but they can only stare with misbelieved faces of hurt and anger.

"When Pan was kidnapped, Ciara just stood by and let it happen!"

"No I didn't!"

"She set off those droids to go after you!"

"Stop it! It's a lie!" Ciara started tearing and pulling at her hair.

"If it's a lie Ciara, then tell them the truth!" Ciara's bottom lip shook has hot tears streamed down her cheeks. When she gave no answer, that was enough for Trunks.

"You bitch! We trusted you! AND YOU LIED TO US!" He screamed at her. Ciara shook her head frantically and mouth the words 'no.'

"It was her job to study you guys and supply me with information about each one of you. I must say she supplied me well."

It was too much for Trunks and he punched Ciara hard in the jaw with all his anger. Ciara fell and was caught by the giant claw. The punch wasn't what brought her down. It was the fact that it was her own father that hit her, because he didn't trust her. Her spirit was broken and she passed out as the claw enveloped her.

Haketi laughed. Trunks was about to go after Ciara again because she was the target that he was after, but a pair of strong arms held him back. He didn't know who it was because his senses were gone, but he didn't care. He fought against them as much as he could, but it turned out to be a waste because whoever it was much stronger. "Let me go! SHE BETRAYED US!"

"No she didn't!" Said a gruff voice. Vegeta held back his son. Trunks didn't know how or why he was there, but it didn't matter. He just wanted to get to the person that hurt Pan.

"YES SHE DID! SHE HURT PAN!" He screamed as he pushed against his father.

"Idiot boy! Don't you see! Look at her!" Vegeta pulled Trunks' hair to force him to look at the unconscious figure of Ciara. "Who do you see in her! Who does she look like! Take a good look!"

Trunks didn't know what he was doing. His father was going crazy. But he was forced to look over her unconscious form. The way her hair covered her face as she slept did remind him of someone.

Bull shit! That was Goku's move! Pan's move! Trunks was being plummeted by flashbacks.

I'm sorry, but I can't tell you.

I'm more Saiyan than human

Your kids will be two thirds Saiyan

Trunks let his arms fall limp. He looked back at Pan who looked back at him with the same look. It couldn't be true. But it would've all matched.

"Her Saiyan blood, purple hair, and personality should've made it a dead give away." Said Vegeta calmly. "Her name is Ciara Videl Briefs. Born on January 6, 2010, and she is your future daughter"

No one moved a muscle, they didn't even breath. Pan looked like she was about to faint. Trunks just stared at the claw that had Ciara. He had hit his daughter to be.

"Dende…"was all he breathed as Vegeta let him go. A black orb covered Ciara from their sight as Haketi laughed.

"This is all too good! Like a horrible soap opera except this has no happy ending!" Haketi yelled. Vegeta growled. Trunks seemed to be paralyzed.

"Let her go!" Vegeta screamed.

"Not a chance. This little daisy has caused me too much trouble as it is." Vegeta began to power up. "It's ironic how she left her family to help another. Doesn't that seem familiar?" Streams of gold energy perturbed from the orb, Ciara stood as a Super Saiyan 2.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE KAKKAROTT!" She screamed and began pummeling the droid with giant ki blasts. She flew to one of the claws and ripped it cleanly off. Then she smacked the top of the robot with it and smashed in where the two Haketis were. They both tried to run from her, but she picked them both up from the collar. Both Haketis were now crying.

"Shut up! Take what you deserve like a man!" Ciara shouted.

"Please! Please don't kill us!" pleaded the younger Haketi. The older one just cried.

"Humph." She dropped them into the ocean. "Sink or swim! Either way your going to jail!" Then she turned to face Trunks and Pan. Pan still had tears streamed down her face and Trunks looked lost. She didn't know what to say? 'I'm sorry that you have me for a daughter, but I'm cooler than you think.' Then she heard the gunfire and turned around and saw Vegeta crush a bullet in his hand. Before she could calculate everything, he fired a giant energy ball at him. They ocean exploded and left the two dead, doing the dead man's float.

Nobody said anything. They just stayed there floating until Vegeta broke the silence. "Hurry and let's go! She needs to go back to her time and we need to leave before the stupid reporters come!"


	11. To Fix the Future and More

Chapter Eleven: To Fix the Future and More

A/N: This is the ned of the story. My first story. And even though it has finally ended, I still do not own DBZ. Damn cookie...

They were all back at Capsule Corp tower and Ciara would be returning to her own time the next week. Everyone sat in the living room, not saying anything. Trunks and Pan still looked like it couldn't be true; they couldn't even look at Ciara. The secret was out. They knew who she was. And they also knew why she was there. But the man that gave her the disease was dead and they had the cure.

"Well, uh. I think we should all go to bed that way we can wish Ciara good luck early tomorrow for her journey." Bulma said getting up.

They all walked upstairs and Ciara stayed with Bra in her room. It took a while for everyone to sleep, but they managed to pull it off. Except for two lovers.

Trunks walked out of the hallway bathroom and first he saw Pan. They stared at each other and blushed deeply as they turned their heads like they were children. Finally Trunks cleared his throat.

"Do you, uh, want to go on, a uh-" He stammered.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go for a walk." said Pan hurriedly. They walked out to the back gardens and sat down at the swinging bench.

"Well, uh, a lot has happened today huh?" Trunks said nervously.

"Yeah, we've just found out that in ten years, we'll be parents…" Pan whispered. Trunks bit his lip and wrapped his arm around Pan's waist.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to raise a family with except you." Pan smiled and laid her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her neck. "Usually when a teenager says you're the daddy, you must be on Jerry Springer." Pan smiled.

She looked up to gaze at his sapphire eyes. "Do you think I'll be a good Mom?"

Trunks smiled and bent his head towards hers. "I think you'll be the best Mom ever." They met in a kiss that started tender and worked into a fiery passionate one.

* * *

Ciara looked at the machine and back at the others and smiled. "Guess this is goodbye. Take care you guys." She climbed in the machine and strapped herself in and gave Bulma a thumbs up sign. She punched in the coordinates and they whirling, spinning, and nausea came back. Finally it stopped. 

Ciara looked around. Again she found herself in a wooded area. She unhooked the latch and climbed out then capsuled the machine. She pulled on the strap of her bag and made sure the vials of antidote were in there. She recognized this area now. It was the back woods of her grandparents house. She clicked on the ki compressor on her ankle to make sure that they couldn't sense her. Slowly she began to walk to the back door and slowly opened it.

Carefully she stepped in taking tiptoes down the hall. She heard talking in the kitchen and stopped to listen.

"She had a good day today. Was almostable to stand up and eat on her own." It was the voice of her father. Ciara bit her lip as she almost let out a sigh. Her mother was still alive.

"Don't worry Trunks, Ciara will come back soon." Bra said. She heard Bulma nervously move stuff around in the pantry.

"You say that everyday! Bra, she is only fifteen! She isn't mature enough for that kind of stuff! Something could've seriously happened to her! She can't take care of herself!" That was when Ciara rounded the corner and saw her father, Bra, Goten, and Bulma.

"I beg your pardon?" They all whipped around. Trunks was white in the face. His lavender hair reached to his shoulders and it looked like he hadn't slept or shaved since she left.

"CIARA!" They all got up and squeezed her to death and planted kisses all over her. Trunks looked like he was going to cry when he saw her.

"We were so worried when you didn't give us any contact." Bulma said.

"Honey are you okay?" Trunks said.

"I'm fine Dad, and-" she fished out one of the vials of the red liquid,"-thanks to this, so will Mom." Trunks stared at the vial. Bulma reached out and took it.

"This is it. This is actually it. Ciara got it! She got it!" Bulma began crying as Ciara took out more and more of the vials. Trunks wrapped his arms around Ciara's shoulders.

"She's gonna be okay then…we all are…" Tears streamed down and landed on her denim jacket. Her tears fell on his. It was going to be a happy ending.

* * *

Eight years later (or eleven years ago in Mirai time) 

Videl fixed the front of her dress and checked her make up. Bulma was having her very important dinner and everyone was going to be there, even their new grandkids. Pan and Trunks had a three year old daughter named Ciara. Bra and Goten had a five year old son named Gogeta and she was pregnant again, and Marron and Uub had a five year old named Denim, a two year old son named Christopher, and another three month old son named Joshua. Most of the attention would be on the kids, but nobody minded much.

Videl looked up at the stairs, "C'mon Gohan. We need to leave soon or we'll be late."

Gohan came down the stairs in a suit and tie. "How do I look?"

Videl walked up to him and straightened his tie, "Very nice dear. Now c'mon or we're gonna me late." They walked out of the house to their car. Except that every tire on the car had slash marks and were flat. "Oh no. What happened?"

Gohan bent down to the tires, "They look like animal tears."

Videl put her hands on her hips, "An animal didn't do that, Gohan."

He stood up and dusted off the pants of his suit. "Would you rather it be an animal or a mad axe man?"

Videl crossed her arms, "Neither." She let out a sigh and let her arms drop. "Looks like we'll be flying." Gohan walked up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"My lady, shall I carry you to the banquet?" He said like a romance.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes you may fine sir." They flew off into the air.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the woods wearing blue jeans and a denim jacket. Ciara watched her grandparents fly off and she smiled. She turned back into the woods and began whistling a tune while swinging the pocket knife on her finger. She might not be able to have them, but this Ciara could. She climbed back into her time machine and took off. 

She stepped down from the machine and quietly exited from the lab. She walked through the house and went into the kitchen where she heard someone humming. A woman that had raven black hair in a bun was cooking dinner. She wore a pair of torn jeans and a t-shirt with an apron draped over her shoulders. Ciara sat down at the table.

"What's cooking Mom?" Ciara pulled off her jacket and set it on the chair.

Pan smiled, "Chicken, pork, stew, rolls, sushi, beans, rice, turkey, tuna, pizza, and whatever else I can find to fill this family's appetite." Pan turned to her daughter. "Do you want anything?" Ciara fell over and they both laughed. Pan walked over and hugged her daughter. "I love you sweetie." She kissed her forehead.

Ciara smiled, "Love you too Mom." A burning smell reached her nostrils. "Mom, your roast is on fire."

"What! Oh no!" Pan took out the roast and began to slap it with a rag to reduce the flame. "Ah, kuso!" They both looked at each other and laughed. It was alright. They were all alright. They were all a family.

The End


End file.
